Abuse has it's rewards
by Jeff Hardy is Rad
Summary: She was being abused, when he found out, he put an end to it. Jeff x OC. contains launguage
1. Chapter 1 meeting the neighbors

**A/N: ok this story was written in my notebook in like May, so the draft didn't happen yet. It will happen but in a different way than it really did and with different people, but it won't happen for awhile. Ok so my friend Heather (Randy4ever) helped me write this story, she actually came up with it and let me steal the idea and write it. So hope you enjoy it. Please review.**

**She was being abused; when he found out he put an end to it! Jeff x OC**

Chapter one

I grew up in a house up in Hershey Pennsylvania with my Mother Amy and Father Eric. When I was thirteen, my mother died from a car accident. To make it short, the guy was drunk. After she died my father began to drink his life away as well, Amy was the world to him and having her die just made him depressed. Soon he became too drunk to care about me. About a year and a half after she passed we moved to Cameron, North Carolina. He picked out the house that was next to a father and his two sons. While we were unpacking, the two sons came over to introduce themselves.

"Hey, welcome to the neighborhood, I'm Matt, Matt Hardy" the older of the two said.

"I'm Jeff, his brother" the younger one said.

"Hi, I'm Niki Gordon, niece to meet you" I said shaking each of their hands.

"How old are you?" Matt asked

"Fourteen, you?"

"Fourteen as well" Jeff said

"Seventeen here"

"Oh cool, well I have to finish unpacking; it's nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too, if you need help, just come get us"

"Thanks" I turned around and finished getting my stuff. I went inside with the rest of my stuff and went to my new room. I put everything on the floor and noticed the movers already brought up all the heavy stuff. I sat down on the bed and looked out the window; I saw Jeff and Matt's house and in the window right across from mine was Jeff sitting in a chair watching bobbing his head. He was probably listening to music, but the way he looked made me laugh. After I ate dinner I went outside to see what the neighborhood was like. Not many people but it looked peaceful and fun. I sat down on the swing that the old owners left and just started to rock back and forth. I looked to my left and saw Jeff and Matt outside on a trampoline. I just sat there watching them hit each other and do flips when Jeff looked over and saw me. He slapped his brother pointing at me. They jumped off the trampoline and came over.

"Hi Niki"

"Hi Jeff, Matt"

"You look bored, do you want to come over and go on the trampoline?"Matt asked

"Well I never really used one"

"We'll teach you everything you need to know" Jeff said with a smirk. I got up from the swing and went over to their yard. Jeff and Matt climbed on to the trampoline, which had hoses wrapped around tree stumps, wrapped around it. I just looked up at them as Jeff extended my hand for me to take. So I did and he helped me up and over the hoses.

"What's with the hoses and tree stumps?"

"Oh, we made a wrestling ring" Matt said proudly

"A what?"

"You've never watched wrestling before have you?" Jeff asked me finally letting go of my hand.

"No" I said shaking my head

"Then you're just gonna have to come over sometime and see what it's like, then you will understand why we have hoses around out trampoline" Matt told me

"I guess I will"

"Yeah, well just so you get a little bit of it now, Matt and I, well we not only watch it, we play it. We wrestle on this trampoline every now and then but mostly we go to OMEGA, which is Matt's wrestling company, and we wrestle friends and opponents."

"I see, so I'll just let you two show me your skills while I sit down here" I said climbing out of the 'ring'

"Ok" they both went to a corner and started to fight. It was so entertaining to watch these two brothers beat each other up, but sometimes it looked like it really hurt.

"Niki, where are you, get over here!" my dad yelled slightly slurring

"Sorry guys, I have to go"

"Oh ok bye, have a good first night" Jeff said

"Thanks"

"Bye" matt said flipping onto Jeff. I walked away laughing as I went inside my new home.

"Where were you?" he yelled

"With our new neighbors, Matt and Jeff"

"And how was I supposed to know?"

_You look outside and see me with them_ I thought, oh yeah just to let you all know; I can sometimes be a bitch. Its fun and well I guess it's a little problem that sometimes gets me into trouble. Most of the time, I don't say it out loud.

"Answer me; you don't seem to tell me shit anymore, how the hell was I supposed to know?" I just rolled my eyes and turned to walk away not answering, how was I supposed to answer that? As I turned I then realized it was a bad move noticing the open beer bottles on the table. I then felt him grab my arm and pull me towards him. Without any warning since it was so quick, he slapped me across the face. He let go of my arm as I ran to my room. While heading into my room, I saw him take a big sip of a beer that was next to him. I just shook my head and opened my door. I lay down on my bed and just looked up at my ceiling. I heard my name being called and looked out my window. It was Jeff. He sat on the rim of his windowsill and I popped my head out mine. Luckily this house was one story, so if we fall out were fine.

"Hey" he said with a smile

"Yes?"

"Nothing just wanted to say hi and good night. Oh and look, our bedrooms are right next to each other" I let out a little giggle.

"Well hi, night and cool"

"Night" we both climber back into our rooms and soon after I laid down, I fell asleep.

"Niki, wake up and help me clean" my father alarm went off. I stretched and rubbed my eyes. I got dressed and went down stairs to my hung-over father, fun. I yawned and grabbed a glass and filled it with juice.

"Morning dad" I said in a happy tone, like I meant it

"Get moving, were setting up the living room today, then you have to set up your room."

"Ok" I put down my glass and followed him to living room. We re-arranged the whole room. After about an hour he told me I was done helping him and to go do my room. Most of it was done already but I still had some to do. I got up to my room and turned on my stereo. The song _you gotta fight for your right to party _bye the beastie boys was playing. The station I was listening too played a wide variety of rock songs from all different time eras. I loved it. I danced around to the music while moving everything around. I finished about 45 minutes later and by then a lot of my favorite songs played. Well not favorite but some good songs that I love. Including, footloose, boys of summer, summer of 69, hotel California, bark at the moon by Ozzy, and tub thumping by Chumbawamba. I went into the kitchen to eat lunch when I was done. When I finished I put the dishes away and asked my dad

"Can I go outside for a little?"

"I don't care"

"Ok" I walked outside and walked around I heard a door open and Jeff and Matt came over.

"Hi Niki"

"Hi Jeff, hi Matt"

"I heard your radio earlier" Jeff said

"Oh sorry, was it to loud?"

"No, I like that station anyway"

"Oh ok."

"Well Niki, how was your first night?" Matt asked

"Fine" I said

"Cool, hey how would you like to see the neighborhood, we can show you around?"

"Ok sure" we walked around as they showed me everything. We then got to the park and we sat on the swings and just talked.

"Yea so this is Cameron's park, not much but it's something." Jeff said

"Oh it's cool"

"Yea" after awhile we all went back home and they went on their trampoline

"Do you want to come on today?" Matt asked

"No thanks, I'll just watch you guys again"

"Ok, hey Jeff Wrestling's on tonight."

"Oh yea, he Niki, do you want to watch it with us?"

"Yea, let me go ask" I got up and ran over to my house and asked my dad. "Hey dad can I go watch TV with Matt and Jeff tonight?"

"I don't care" he said taking a puff of his cigarette.

"Ok, bye" I ran outside and back to their yard. "I can"

"Cool, well it's on in a little."

"Ok" they finished their match then we went inside and sat down to watch wrestling.

"Ok, well this person coming out now is The Nature Boy, Ric Flair. He is amazing" Jeff told me

"And this person coming out is sting, they are going to fight tonight" Matt added

"Ok, I guess I get it, I'll just watch and hopefully understand after that"

"Ok" we watched the match and during the whole thing Matt and Jeff were yelling at the TV and telling Ric Flair what to do, it was funny. After that match, I was in love with the sport. I guess watching it and watching two people play it on their trampoline, well what they call TWF and OMEGA, just made me love it. I watched the rest of the show and towards the end; I even started to yell at the TV.

"so do you like it?" Jeff asked

"Yes, it's awesome, and looks like fun"

"It is, believe me"

"I do" after the show was over I said thanks for letting me watch it and went home and went to bed.

**A/N: hope you liked it, and yes it's longer than my other stories but they will shorten up and some will be longer than this, so it's a wide variety. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 secrets revealed

**A/N: sorry, my computer had no internet connection for about, I don't know I think a few days after I last updated. Only sometimes it worked, that's why I only updated my other story. So hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll try not to take long again with the next update. Oh if I put anything about evanescence in here it because I'm listening to them, so just ignore it I doubt I will though**

Chapter 2 secrets are reveled

It has been a few weeks and Jeff, Matt, and I became really good, if not best friends. I go over their house every time wrestling is on, and I even got into wrestling with them. I can only do front flips and hot flips on the trampoline, but it helps me. Jeff is teaching me how to do back flips, I can't wait! School is starting soon, and Jeff and I are in the same grade, same school, so I'll at least know someone. Another awesome thing was that Jeff's birthday was yesterday, he turned fifteen. Matt got him a championship replica belt, it looks pretty cool around his waist. His dad got him face paint since he was running out, and I got him, since I can't afford much, a CD of all the bands he likes, which I seem to like too. So far though the best thing that has happened in the last few weeks is that my dad has been drinking less! I guess moving to North Carolina he has moved on with his life. Matt and Jeff still don't know about him and me, and I plan on keeping it that way. I was at their house out in the back woods watching them wrestle.

"Come on Jeff, Matt isn't that much bigger than you" I yelled encouraging Jeff who was being held in a head lock.

"Hey I thought you were my Fan" Matt yelled letting go of Jeff. I shrugged my shoulders laughing as Jeff approached Matt and turned him around punching him. Matt got up and put Jeff back in a head lock.

"Ok so maybe Matt is bigger than you" I said with a giggle. After the match, that Matt won, I decided to go home, since it was late. I went inside getting a glass of water and went over to my room. I put my water on the desk next to my bed and got my book, B_ridge to __Terbithia __and sat__on the edge of my bed reading the next chapter. I got to the part where Jess went to the museum with his teacher and my door opened. I looked up and saw my dad, a half empty bottle in his hand and a beer stain on his shirt. He walked over to me and pulled me off the bed making me fall to the floor._

"_Where the fuck have you been?"_

"_I told you, Matt and Jeff's"_

"_Like hell you did" he said slapping me. "Then when did you get back" I turned back to him and replied_

"You saw me come in your just too drunk to remember" I spoke so clear that even he could understand it. I didn't care what he did to me, I don't like him, and never will so I might as well make sure he knows that.

"Bitch you're fucking thirteen you can't speak to me like that"

"For one I'm fourteen and second I just did, what you are going to do about it, hit me?" he didn't reply he just grabbed my arms throwing me against the wall. I just watched him as he hit me once. When he let me go I just stood there breathing heavy as if I just ran a mile. He walked out of the room and I just walked over to my bed. I love him but hate him, especially when he's drunk. I mean yea he's my father and the only parent I have, but that doesn't give him the right to hit me, right? I picked up my book as I saw I drop of blood drip from my lip. Great I'm bleeding from that bastard. I whipped away the blood and looked out the window. I looked up and saw a VERY shocked Jeff looking at me. His mouth was wide open and his hand was shaking. I shook my head and sighed and thought to myself _oh great he saw, well that ruins keeping this from them._ I know I said he was a good if not best friend but I still wish he didn't see. He finally blinked and looked at me. That's when the tears came. I tried my hardest to stop them from showing.

"Oh my god, Niki, are yo-you okay?" he asked still shocked

"I'm fine" I answered still hiding the tears

"Are you sure, I mean I saw what he did and you your bleeding?" he said with a concerned south accent. After that I just let them fall from my eyes. I don't think he noticed, or if he did he was too shocked to say anything.

"Yes Jeff I'm fine"

"What happened? Why did he hit you?"

"He was drunk, but Jeff just please don't tell anyone"

"What why?"

"Because I don't want him to go to Jail"

"But Niki, he just hit you"

"Jeff, you should understand, you only have your father, if he hit you, you wouldn't want him going to Jail, would you?"

"Well-"

"Exactly, he may hit me but he's the only parent I have"

"But Niki-"

"Jeff please don't tell anyone"

"But Niki-"

"Jeff please just promise you won't"

"Fine"

"Thank you"

"But I don't like it"

"It doesn't matter if you like it or not, just please don't tell"

"I won't and promise me that you will not make him mad, I know how you can be sarcastic and mean"

"Oh Jeff, stop being so nice, I know I can be a bitch at times, it's one of my specialties" we both let out a quiet laugh

"Do you promise though?"

"Yes"

"Good and remember I'll be here for you if you need me"

"Thanks, well I'm going to bed now, so night"

"Night" I closed my window and laid down and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 later

**A/N:ok so I'm finally back from camping, sorry I didn't update Tuesday, I got back at like 10:30 then I had to shower, watch ECW, which I recorded because I missed it, but I missed Matt, it stopped when he did TOF…grrrr. But whatever, so I'm finally updating, hope you like it, please review. (RKO.I.f. I will get to chapter 10 and 12 soon)**

Chapter 3 six years later

Jeff was with Matt getting Ready for the last OMEGA match, Jeff was 19, Matt 22, and I was 19. We all wanted our careers to be wrestling. I was watching them get ready since this would be their last match and they would soon sign with WWE. Jeff finished and came over to me

"Hey" he said when he came over

"Hey"

"Are you ok" he paused and looked around "I heard something last night?"

"I'm fine, nothing big"

"Nothing big, Niki, he hits you"

"Jeff, please" he kept it a secret like he promised, but still bugs me about telling someone.

"I still think you should tell someone, other than me about this"

"Ugh" Matt said walking over.

"What?" I asked him changing the subject. i looked at Jeff and smirked as he rolled his eyes and looked at his older brother

"Nothing just tired and I can barely remember who wins the match and how, hopefully Greg will"

"Oh, well we should get going so were not late" I said helping them carry their stuff to the car. We all drove in Matt's car to Greg Helms' school. The match was there. we wnt inside and they got ready for the match. it lasted awhile, and since Jeff and Matt were heels, they got booed. surprisingly, this was the most they were ever booed. After the match, which Greg and Mike won, we headed back home.

"I'm gonna head to bed, I'll see you guys tomorrow" I said waving bye to the brothers.

"Bye Niki" Matt yelled halfway inside already. God he's so lazy and tired.

"Bye Niks" Jeff said following Matt inside. I walked into my house and saw my dad on the couch. I tried to walk passed him without him noticing, it didn't work. He got up and walked in front of me blocking my way to go to my room.

"Where were you all night?" he asked.

"With Matt and Jeff, I told you that"

"I told you not to go out with them tonight"

"I'm nineteen, I think I can make my own decisions."

"I don't give a fuck, you live in my house"

"Then let me move out, and we won't have to deal with this" he raised his hand as if to slap me but I ducked and ran to my room. I slammed the door shut trying to slow him down if he was following me and opened my window. I went to climb out but he grabbed my arm and pulled me to the floor. I got up and he pushed me to the wall. The thing is, I'm kind of used to being hit, but never like this, and I don't even think he's that drunk. One hand held me to the wall and the other slapped me across the face. I tried to break free but his grip was too tight. He hit me several more times, on the face and ribs forcing me to fall to the ground, not strong enough to stand. "JEFF" I screamed. My dad closed the window and threw me to the floor, after I finally got back up.

"Shut up!" he yelled at me

"JEFF HELP!!" I screamed again. He kicked me in the ribs making me curl into a ball to hold my stomach.

"I told you to shut the fuck up!" he said pushing my head and arms away from my stomach and kicking me again. I heard a crack, but it was only the window opening. I opened my eyes and looked up. I saw Jeff climbing into my room. My dad stopped kicking me and looked at him. I forced myself up and since I was closer to the window than my dad Jeff hooked my arm around his shoulder and helped me out the window. My dad tried to grab my arm but it didn't do anything, I was on the ground outside as Jeff was helping me up. He put his arm around my waist and my arm on his shoulder as we ran to the park, all my weight on him. We finally got to the park and I fell to the ground not able to stand anymore. Jeff sat down next to me.

"Jeff…thank you so much...I did-didn't know wh-at to do, I-"I said out of breath

"Hey no problem, what was I supposed to do, let him hit you" he said with a smirk. I tried to laugh but it just hurt my ribs and I coughed. Jeff took off his shirt, showing his amazing body, and put it against my lip.

"Thanks" I said with a slight smile, that he couldn't see because the shirt was blocking it. He smiled back and put his arm around my shoulder, and we laid down. I looked away from him and up at the sky. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yea, it reminds me of you"

"What?" I asked looking back at him. He was still looking at the clear starry sky. He finally looked at me starring into my eyes.

"Ever since the first day you moved here, I just, I don't even know, I just thought you were beautiful." He said.

"Jeff, I've been the same way" I said sitting up a little. I took the shirt off me lip and he leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back and finally, after a long kiss, we broke apart. I laid down on his shoulder and we fell asleep with a smile on both our lips.

**A/N: review! Wow short chapter, didn't realize it at first.**


	4. Chapter 4 results of running away

**A/N: ok I think I need to put disclaimers on my stories, but I keep forgetting, so I'll try to remember on all my chapters. If I don't, it will be on some chapters**

**Disclaimer: I won Niki, that's it if only I could own Jeff. Even Matt would be cool, because then he would let me meet Jeff! Sorry I love him!**

Chapter 4 results of running away

I woke up on the small slide, not remembering how I moved from the ground to here. I guess Jeff moved me. Speaking of the hottie, I have no clue where he is. I sat up slowly so I wouldn't hurt my ribs more and looked around. I saw him coming down the small path that leads from the street to the park.

"Hey Niki, you're up, how's your ribs?"

"Ok I guess"

"Here" he held out his hand. I took it and he lifted me up. "Are you ok to walk?"

"Yea, as long as I can use your shoulder as support"

"I was gonna have you do that anyway" he said putting my arm around his shoulder. We walked back to his house and Matt came running over to him

"Where were you last night, and today? Dad was going crazy!"

"Sorry I…" he paused and looked at me; I nodded telling him to continue, it's ok. "Well Niki's dad sort of, well, hit her last night, so we ran away to the park so he wouldn't do anything more"

"Oh my god, Niki are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just more scared then hurt I think"

"Well are you going to tell anyone?" he asked and Jeff looked at me.

"I did I told you two"

"Besides us, like an adult, like a cop or something, that's just not right"

"No, he's my father, no matter how much I would love to, I still love him, and I know he does too"

"Niki, he hits you, you really think he loves you. Seriously you should tell someone" Jeff said. He says the same thing every time

"I know, I just-"I stopped because I felt a tear drop down my cheek. I quickly whipped it away and Jeff pulled me into a hug.

"Look at it this way, now you can wrestle with us, since he wouldn't let you before, and we will help you through it, all of it."Jeff said releasing me from the hug.

"I guess so, but I was gonna wrestle anyway" I said trying to laugh, but it still hurt my ribs so I stopped. Jeff and Matt grabbed their bags and we got in their car. Right before I got in I heard my name

"Niki, get your ass back here" it was my dad. I looked back at him then at Jeff. He nodded and I jumped in the car and we drove off.

When we got to the Arena, we told the security guards who we were, since tonight Raw was on, and everyone was inside training they had to make sure we weren't fans. Even though we are, were here on business. We finally found his office and knocked on the door waiting for him to answer.

"Come in" he yelled. We looked at each other confused and Matt opened the door. Mr. McMahon looked up and smiled. "Ah you must be the Hardy brothers, and you must be, I'm afraid I don't know who you are"

"Yes we are, and this is Niki" Jeff said

"Ah, Niki, nice to meet you" he shook my hand then looked at Matt and Jeff "its great meeting you two as well" he shook their hands and sat back down pointing to the seats in front of us "Sit, please"

"Thank you" we all said at the same time

"So, I looked at your videos and I would love to have you both with the WWE, we just need to talk about the contracts, rules all that stuff"

"Ok, but we have one question" Jeff said

"Please, ask"

"Um, well Niki is just as good as us, and we were wondering if she could join too?"

"Well I need to see her wrestle first, after all this, I'll take you out to the training ring and-"

"I can't exactly wrestle right now"

"Well, that's a problem, why not?"

"I, um, hurt my ribs" I said. It was the truth I just didn't say how

"Oh, well do you have any videos of you wrestling?"

"No-"

"Yes, you do" Jeff said looking at me

"When?"

"Spring break of 1995"

"Jeff I was sixteen then, I don't think it would be the same"

"If it is all you have, I'll look at it, and if she was good enough at sixteen you must still be good enough now"

"Oh thank you so much sir"

"Call me Vince"

"Ok, Vince" I said confused.

"Now, Jeff, Matt here are the contracts for you, and pretty much all you need to know is…"he said telling us everything about the business, from the plane tickets, to their debuts. They signed it agreeing to everything and he took us to the training room to show us around. After we saw everything, we went home. Back at their house we searched all the home videos of theirs for the last one they made of me. Gilbert (Matt and Jeff's dad) wasn't home so when the doorbell rang, Matt got up to get it.

"Where the Fuck is she?" I heard from the other room. My stomach dropped, and so did the video's that I was holding and I closed my eyes wishing I could just wake up!

"Uh…" Matt replied

"I asked you a question, where is she!" he yelled. Jeff grabbed my arm and helped me get up as I saw my dad push past Matt and walk into the living room, where we were. Jeff pushed me behind him and stood in a protective stance. Matt came over and stood next to him.

"Get away from my girlfriend you ass hole!" Jeff yelled (there ya go heather, the other name for this story!)

"One step closer to her and I'll call the cops" Matt said I put my hands over my eyes to stop the tears from pouring out of them wishing I would wake up already.

"Move or I'll make you move" I heard my dad yell.

"Try" Jeff said, his voice more aggravated.

"You think you two can take me?"

"We're professional wrestlers; do you think you can take us?"Matt asked. I opened my eyes when I didn't hear anything and I saw them all staring at each other. Then he tried to grab Jeff and move him to get to me when they both got him and flipped him. "Like we said, we can take you" Matt said looking down at him.

"Niki I know you don't want to but seriously, please just go call the cops"

"But Jeff-"

"Niki, look at what he is trying to do just to hurt you for running away because he hurt you"

"Jeff…" I took a deep breath "Fine" I ran into the kitchen and dialed 911. I told the person who answered everything they needed to know and she told me they were on their way. I went back into the living room and luckily they weren't fighting just a stare down. My dad saw me and tried to come over to me but Matt stepped in front of me and just looked at him. I couldn't see the look on Matt's face but I knew it had to be anger. My dad just bit his lip as his nostrils flared. He then threw Matt to the floor with one quick throw and grabbed my arm. I tried to break free but I couldn't then Jeff came over and grabbed his arm twisting it and getting me free from his grip. That's when the cops showed up. Matt stayed on the ground knowing it would help with everything, Jeff was holding me in a half hug and my dad just stood there.

"Eric Gordon, your under arrest for abuse" one of the cops said as he walked over to him and cuffed his hands behind his back. After they told us everything, asked us everything, and left, Jeff pulled me into a hug and I rested my head on his shoulder as I began to cry, again.

"Niki be happy he's gone, now he can't hurt you" Jeff said in his comforting voice

"I know but he is still my father"

"A father that abused you and treated you like shit" Jeff said kissing the top of my head I looked up from his shoulder and smiled up at him.

"I'm confused" Matt said

"Yes were going out" I said with a slight laugh

"Ok, then I'm good" I looked back into Jeff's eye's and another tear came down from the corner of my eye.

"Look at it this way, he can't hurt you, you can join WWE, and we can be together, because I know how much he hated both of those things and how he loved hitting you" Jeff said trying to make me feel better.

"I know thanks" I said with a small smile.

**A/N: there ya go, he was finally arrested, but will it be worth it, will she get accepted to the WWE? How will the relationship last? What will happen at Matt's and Jeff's first WWE match? Will Niki join them? Well the next few chapters will tell you!**


	5. Chapter 5 accepted

**A/N: ok I know sorry for the long update, I have been so busy! Ok I just posted a new story, a one-shot, yes it's the next Randomness. Read it please! And review. It's not as Random and funny as the third, which I think is the funniest, but if you got the joke it is! (Pretty much it's probably not funny unless you get the insider) but I hope you like this chapter…**

Chapter 5 accepted?

_I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world_ Jeff's phone started to ring as he started to sing along to his ringtone.

"I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world!" he sang as me and Matt looked at him "What I like the song"

"Damn, it didn't work" Matt said snapping his fingers

"What?"

"I changed your ringtone, but you like it"

"Oh, whatever"

"Jeff are you going to answer your phone?" I asked pointing to the phone still ringing

"Oh, yeah…" he picked up the phone and pressed send to answer it. "Hello? This is Jeff." He paused to listen to the other line "Really? Oh my god, thank you so much!" he hung up "It was Vince, we _all_ debut Monday"

"All as in me too?" I asked

"Yes!"

"YAY!" I yelled jumping into his arms for a hug. "Well let's go pack; Monday is…"I stopped thinking of the day "In three days!"

"Well we don't have to be there until Sunday night so we have time to pack tomorrow" Jeff said releasing me. I looked up at him with a frown.

"Oh god I can't wait" I said jumping up and down

"Wait, can you fight?" Matt Asked

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Your ribs"

"I'll be fine"

"Are you sure or are you just saying that because your too excited?" Jeff asked me I walked back over to him

"Believe me, I'll be fine" I said putting my hand on his shoulder "But I'm exhausted, so I think I'm going to bed, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, night babe"

"Night Niki"

"Night" I walked out and went inside my house going to my room and falling asleep rather quickly. I think this is the most exciting thing to ever happen to me, wait no, second, Jeff telling me I was beautiful was the best!

I woke up at about 10:00 and got dressed. I went to the kitchen and grabbed breakfast, chocolate milk and a muffin. It's been about a week since my dad got arrested, and court was over, so it was official, he was in jail. It still feels weird that's he's gone though, that's why I stay at my house, Matt and Jeff tried convincing me to stay at their house and sell mine, make some money, but I said no, not now. After I ate, I packed my stuff and went over Jeff and Matt's house. I walked inside and went to Jeff's room; he was still sleeping. I went over to his bed and jumped on his bed, next to him.

"Wake up sleepy head!" I yelled

"Ugh, five more minutes"

"No"

"Please?"

"No, come on, it's noon, you've slept enough." I said shaking his arm.

"Ugh, you're so cruel to me" he said with a playful smile on his face. God how I love that smile!

"Come on, let's get Matt"

"Wow, you really can't wait for tomorrow can you?

"No I can't, now let's get Matt up" I said pulling him off his bed as he whined. We walked into Matt's room and Jeff slammed open the door.

"Mathew Moore Hardy, What the hell did you do?" Jeff yelled trying to imitate his father.

"I'm sorry" he said shooting straight up wide awake. "You know you two suck right"

"Yup thanks for the _old_ news" I said. He got out of bed as we left and went to the kitchen. "Jeff you should go get dressed now, you're only in your pajama bottoms"I smiled he laughed and went to his room throwing on a random shirt.

We entered the kitchen and Jeff got a cold slice of pizza and Matt got a fruit loops. When they finished eating, Matt called up Vince.

"Hi, Vince? It's Matt, we were just wondering where we pick up our plane tickets. Ok thank you sir, see you tomorrow"

"What did he say?" Jeff asked

"We just get them at the airport, Vince already called them."

"O ok cool"

"I can't wait!" I said too anxious to sit anymore.

"What are we doing today?"Matt asked

"Uh, Shannon and Shane have a match today at Shane's old school, we can go there" Jeff suggested

"Ok, sounds fun" I said. We soon left the house, telling Gilbert where we were going of course, and went to the Match. After the match they came over and we had a little wrestling match in the back. Jeff and Matt vs. Shannon and Shane. After a long fight, Jeff finally won the match, Via Pin fall.

"And you winners, the Hardy Boys!" I yelled into the pretend microphone. After awhile of us talking and catching up on things, they left and I went home to get some rest so I can be ready for tomorrow!!

**A/N: so she got accepted. YAY! What's next for them, how about some matches, and a new career! Please review!!**


	6. Chapter 6 first day

Chapter 6

**A/N: sorry I know it's been long, but I have a busy life now. So I can't update as much. Plus apparently I'm the coolest freshman at my school, lol! Hopefully you like this story enough to wait for the updates, if not then I guess you're not reading it anymore! I couldn't find who Matt fought for his debut so I just put this…**

I walked off the plane and saw thousands of screaming fans waiting outside the airport watching their favorite wrestlers walk off the plane. I walked off with Jeff by my side arm and arm. Matt walked next to my right. We went to meet up with Vince and train at the arena.

"Niki, how are you feeling?" Vince asked

"Better" I said

"Will you be able to fight tomorrow?"

"Yes sir" I said with a smile

"Are you positive, I don't want you to get too hurt?"

"Yes, I will be fine" he nodded and lead us to the training ring.

"Welcome to The WWE" said Shawn Michaels as we walked into the ring.

"Thanks, it's amazing being here" Matt said. Matt and Jeff started a small match to train, and I went to the punching bag throwing a few jabs until Vince called us over. We all walked over to him and he handed us some papers

"This is tomorrows match card"

"Oh, thanks" we said. We walked over to the chairs and read them over. I was in the first half of the night with Jeff and Matt was in the last half. We all left soon after that to get to the hotel and get ready for tomorrow.

"I can't wait till tomorrow" I said

"Me either" they both agreed.

Monday Night

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!!!!" I screamed jumping up and down

"Niki, chill. You're going to hurt yourself before the night even begins" Matt said holding my shoulders down so I wouldn't jump anymore.

"I can't this is so exciting" I said throwing his hands off me so I could jump again. He rolled his eyes and we went to the car.

When we got there we went through the back door and found our rooms. It was about another three hours till it started but we wanted to train so we got there early. We went to the ring and started fighting to get ready for tonight. Once again I was using the punching bags and Matt and Jeff fought. I was listening to music on my CD player, punching the bag to the beat, when I felt two hands wrap around my waist. I knew exactly who's they were so I put my hands down on top of his. I paused my CD player and took out my headphones and turned around.

"Hey babe" he said. I put my arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss.

"Hi" I replied.

"We have to go, fans are going to start coming in soon, you all set?"

"Yea, I'm good" he let go of my waist and I got my stuff. I put my arm back on his shoulder and we went back to our rooms.

I met up with Jeff and Matt after I changed into ring gear and went to gorilla position with them.

"You ready Jeff?" I said putting my hands on his chest.

"Yea, I've been ready." He smiled and the crew director taped him on the shoulder

"You're up" he said. Jeff gave me a quick kiss and walked through the curtain. I watched him on the small TV backstage. He fought well, but Razor Ramon is strong. Jeff lost the match, but Ramon kept doing his finisher, Razor's Edge. I was ready to run out there but I knew I couldn't. after it went to commercial, Jeff came backstage holding the back of his head.

"Are you okay babe?" I asked

"Yeah, I'll be fine" I gave him a hug and helped him to his dressing room. I had to run back because the next match was mine. I was fighting Jacqueline, and damn was she tough.

I walked out the curtain to my song basket case by Green Day, who is one of my favorite bands! The crowd watched me enter the ring as they announced me. The bell rang and the match began.

It lasted a little while, with her at the top of it most of the time. She won with a tornado DDT. I walked backstage and saw Jeff standing there waiting for me. He walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, my ribs are a little sore, but I'll be fine"

"You were amazing!" he said giving me a small kiss. I smiled and kissed him back. We went to his room and watched Matt's Match. He fought gold dust and lost in about ten minutes after he just couldn't fight anymore. After the show we all went back to the hotel and even though we lost, I can tell this is going to be a great career!

**A/N: SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS REALLY SHORT SO I ADDED STUFF AND IT SUCKS NOW, BUT WHATEVER, HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT STILL. Ops it's on CAPS , whatever**


	7. Chapter 7 flashback

Chapter 7

**A/N: ok now that soccer is over, which it has been for awhile, but anyway, I have a little more time to update. Hopefully nothing comes up and I can keep my readers happy with this story, and my others, being updated quicker! If you have any ideas, tell me I can squeeze stuff into the story, if its good!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Niki, but if I did own Jeff, I wouldn't need to type out this fantasy, would i?**

Ok, it has been awhile, it's now the present, and my life, along with Jeff's, Matt's, and everyone else's life has been great. A lot happened in the past few years. First off, to make it short, Jeff and I have been one of the best couples, along with Matt and Amy, AKA Lita. Jeff and I split up for a little when I found out he was taking drugs, which was around the same time Matt and Amy split up. We saw other people but realized, we were meant to be, no one else could have us. So we got back together and on June 11th 2006, he proposed.

FLASHBACK

_Sunday June 11__th__, 2006 we were at the park across from his house, and my old house, where we first told each other our feeling, we were laying on a small blanket under the starts next to the slide. His arm was under my back and I rested my head on the corner of his neck and shoulder. I sat up to get a water from the picnic basket we brought. I pulled out an Aquafina from the basket and twisted the lid off. I went to take a sip and saw something at the bottom glisten under the moon light. I looked up and saw Jeff in front of me on one knee. I was confused, until I looked back at the glistening object more clearly and noticed it was a ring. I just sat there frozen in the silence._

"_Take it out." He said with a smile. I didn't move, and his smile faded. He grabbed the water bottle from my hand and took out the ring. He held it out to me in between his index finger and thumb. He went back to sitting on one knee. I still sat frozen, I haven't moved once since I saw it was a ring, I wouldn't be surprised if I haven't breathed since I saw the ring._

"_Nikki?" he asked me. I tilted my head slightly to see him more clearly. I felt a tear fall from my eye. "I love you with all my heart, and you are the only one I can live with, we both proved that before, and I know that you love me with all your heart, so I ask you this night, in the same spot we confessed our feelings for each other," he paused and looked at the ring in his shaking hand. I felt more than one tear by now. He looked up into my eyes "Will you marry me?" he asked. I took a deep breath hoping my voice would work._

"_Y…yes" I managed to say with the tears finally breaking through my eyes onto my cheeks. I flew myself at him into a tight hug. He pulled away and slid the beautiful ring onto my left hand ring finger._

END FLASHBACK

That was the happiest night of my life, until the day I heard the bells chime and Jeff's Father, since mine was not invited, walked me down the aisle to the place my Fiancé, soon to be husband stood.

FLASHBACK

_May 12, 2007. I walked down the aisle my arm in Gilbert's and when he let go I knew this was it. I stepped onto the platform and saw Jeff with a huge smile on his face. I couldn't help but to smile back. He had Matt, Shannon, and Greg Helms by his side, as I had Ashley, Maria, and Mickie James by my side. After a few minutes, we recited our vows and finally_

"_I do" he said_

"_I do" I repeated. We looked at each other still smiling and finally leaned in and kissed_

"_I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, congragulations Mr. and Mrs. Jeff Hardy" the priest said as we broke the kiss and heard the room fill with cheers and clapping. I walked over to the picture of my mom and left one of my flowers at the table and went to reception room._

END FLASHBACK

It has been a year, and I am now five months pregnant with mine and Jeff's child. Jeff had a match tonight against Triple H, even though John was the number one contender for the WWE Championship. I turned on the TV when Raw started as Jeff walked around outside our room waiting for his match. The door opened to reveal him coming in.

"Hey Hunny" he greeted sitting next to me on the couch.

"Hey Jeffie, what's up" I said with a playful smile

"Nothing, just getting ready for my match"

"Oh, then I'll let you get ready" I said getting up. He pulled me back down

"Not before I do this" he said kissing me. He let me go and I smiled. I got up and started to walk away but he grabbed my hand and spun me around and kissed me again. He let go again and smirked as I smiled and walked away out the door. I walked down the hall to the vending machine in the break room. I walked passed Mr. RKO himself, Randy Orton.

"Nikki, you're prego!" he said walking up to me

"Damn Randy, you're so slow!" I said

"Ugh!" he slapped his chest "That hurts!"

"No this does" I said slapping his arm

"OW!" he laughed "So how's little Randy?"

"For the last time Randy, I'm not naming my child after you"

"Why?"

"For one, I don't know if it's a girl or boy, and two I don't want my child to grow up like you and be a perverted man whore"

"UGH, now that really hurts"

"You know I'm kidding"

"So you'll name him Randy?"

"No." I turned on my heel and walked down to the break room and got a sandwich and soda. I walked back to the room Jeff and I Shared and walked in. I heard the shower running and saw JBL fighting John on the TV. The water shut off and out came a steaming hot guy, his name was Jeff, and he is all mine!

"I was about to join you" I said with a pout

"I can always go back in, I don't mind" he said

"No, I was kidding, sort of, but your match is next"

"Ugh, the timing always sucks" he said grabbing his shirt from his bag. I walked over to him and put my arms around his neck and gave him a small kiss then breaking it to see his reaction. Same as always, confused and wanting more. I smirked and gave him another kiss. I let him get dressed and sat back down on the couch. There was a knock at the door and a crew member came it.

"Your match is next Mr. Hardy"

"Got it, thanks" he said walking to the door.

"Am I accompanying you to the ring tonight?"

"It's up to you babe"

"Sure, I'll come support you." I said

"Just be careful, he can be a bastard at times" he said

"I know" I said as we walked out the door to the curtain. I saw on the small TV the commercial end and a crew director signaled us on. His music hit at the same time the fans started screaming and we walked out to the ring. He did his dance then linked arms with me.

"And making his way to the ring, accompanied by Nikki, JEFF HARDY!!!!" Lillian announced over the screaming fans. We entered the ring and walked over to the turnbuckle standing on the ropes, with him behind me, we did our taunts. His the hardy guns, mine, a rock sign for my right hand, and my left doing the hardy guns pointing at the rock sign. He jumped down then helped me down. I walked over to our corner and climber out and walked over to help JR and King commentate. Jeff stood by his corner stretching as his opponent's music hit.

"And making his way to the ring, he is the WWE champion, Triple H!" Lillian Announced over the screaming fans. He climbed onto the apron and sprayed his water up from his mouth then entering the ring.

_JR: I see your still coming out to support Jeff_

_Me: why wouldn't I?_

_King: well your five months pregnant_

_Me: that doesn't stop me from supporting my Father, plus I bet the baby wants to see its daddy beat the Champion_

_JR: well that's- _JR started to say something but King interrupted him as the match began

_King: look at Hardy trying to pin, one, two, oh not yet_ he said as Jeff hit Triple H down and tried to get a quick pin. Triple H got up and threw Jeff into the corner, which his back still hurt, so that didn't help. After that Triple H got the upper hand

_BRRRRRR ABADOO! _

John Cena's Music hit and the Fans went crazy. Triple H was distracted for long enough so that Jeff got up and threw him out of the ring towards us. He got up and Jeff flipped over the ropes onto him. The Ref counted to seven and Jeff was back up and in the ring. Triple H was about to get in but he got to ten and signaled for the bell to be rung.

"And your winner, Jeff Hardy" Lillian said as the Ref held up his hand. John came over to meet Triple H's Stare and Jeff looked at them and flipped on to them both. I got up and walked over to him. I hugged him and we walked off backstage as his music played.

"That was a great match hun" I said as we got inside out locker room

"Thanks, but I only won from John's help"

"So you still won, plus I can feel the baby kicking and trying to do what you did." I said putting my hand to my stomach. He walked over and put his hand on top of mine and smiled.

"Take it easy kid, you're not even out of the womb yet" he said looking at my oversized belly.

"Ok, well I'm taking a shower"

"I would join you, but I'm starving" I said laughing

"Well you are eating for two" he said. He gave me a quick kiss and went to the shower. I left the room to the break room to get something to eat and saw Chris, John, Randy, Maria, Mickie, and Ashley.

"Hey Nikki" Maria said

"RIA!" I yelled giving her a hug "ASH MICKIE!" I yelled giving them a hug too

"What about us, I thought we were special too?" John asked

"JOHN, RANDY, CHRIS!" I yelled hugging them. Ash, Ria and Mickie laughed.

"Thank you" Randy said.

"So you and Jeff want to go out tonight?" Chris asked

"No thanks." I said

"Why?" Mickie asked

"I'm too tired, plus I'm pregnant, I can't go clubbing"

"Please" Ria begged

"Maybe some other time

"Aww, you're no fun" Randy said

"Excuse me; I'm the one who arranged your awesome birthday party last year"

"True" I got my snack and went back to the locker room as Jeff was out of the shower drying his hair with only a towel wrapped around his waist and water dripping off his chest.

"Why do you have to tempt me, when I'm pregnant?" I said he turned around and smiled.

"I'm sorry, I'll go get dressed" he said walking away

"NO, you fine" I said grabbing his hand. He smiled and gave me a kiss. I let him go and he quickly got changed.

We left the arena and stepped into our rental.

"What's on tonight's schedule?" I asked

"Movie in our room?" he said

"Sounds perfect." I said. We drove to the hotel and parked the car. We went up to our room and put in _The Nightmare Before Christmas_, which was by far my favorite and the best movie made! We sat on the couch and I curled up against his chest and watched the movie.

**A/N: long chapter, well five pages, when there usually three. Hope you liked it, it skipped through about ten years but tells you the important stuff, like her proposal and wedding. Hope you liked it. Up next, some, no, a lot of Drama.**

**Stay tuned and hopefully soon I'll have the next chapter…ohh six pages now! =] please click the little green button that says review! Yes and just in case you noticed I changed the spelling of Nikki's name, it was Niki, but it's easier to spell it Nikki, plus I like it better, so yeah. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8 dreams

Chapter 8 dreams

**A/N: what to say here, lol. I'm bored right now, and typing up my story, which makes me hyper sometimes, so sorry about the randomness if there is any. Lol. Ok RAW was officially the best this week but will only get better next week! Santino trying the splits was the best!!!!! I couldn't stop laughing! Then on Smackdown last week, the Miz and Morrison messing with Festus, just as awesome!! I have a school concert next week and will be rehearsing Monday, then meeting Jeff Hardy!!!! Yes you heard me! And Mat, Maria, Carlito, and Primo Tuesday! Then more rehearsal Wednesday and the concert Thursday, so I can't update till the earliest Friday. Sorry. Kay, here's the chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I own Niki only. So sad, I want to own Jeff, or the Miz, cause his hat and shorts are AWESOME!**

A week went by and it was Monday night RAW time. I decided to accompany Jeff to the ring again. Tonight he was fighting a tag-team match. Jeff and John Cena vs. Triple H and JBL. John walked out first, then Jeff and I. the fans went crazy as we entered and I couldn't help but smile. Jeff climbed in the ring holding the ropes open for me. I entered and he grabbed my hand holding up with the hardy guns in the other hand, as I did my taunt. We walked to our corner as JBL entered.

"Ew" I whispered to Jeff and he let out a little laugh. I decided to not commentate today; instead I sat with Lillian cheering my baby on. The crowd screamed boo's as JBL got out of his Limo and walked down the ramp. The boo's quickly changed to cheers as Triple H came out. I heard a few people screaming boo's to him, and when someone yelled 'TRIPLE H' chants the few people booing him continued the chant with ' SUCKS!' all I could do was laugh and watch the fans reaction to that. I scanned the crowd when John was in the ring against JBL. I saw one person watching me closely, not paying attention to the match at all. He looked pissed and kept giving me evil glares. _Sorry if you have a man crush on my husband, but he is mine_ I thought to myself ready to go tell him if he didn't stop. I looked back at the match as John tagged in Jeff and he ran in drop kicking JBL to the mat face first. He waited for him to get up and turned him around doing the Mule kick to put JBL in the corner. He ran over doing his corner handstand drop kick to JBL. He rolled to the middle of the ring and Jeff ran to the ropes ripping off his shirt throwing it to me. I smiled as he was about to do the Swanton but Triple H came over pushing him off the ropes Jeff landed on his feet in the Mat, JBL still in the middle of the ring. John ran over and attacked Triple H. Jeff picked up JBL doing the extreme Twist of Fate pinning JBL, one-two-three!

I jumped up running in the ring to Jeff jumping in his arms for a hug. I gave him a quick Kiss and grabbed his arm as the Ref grabbed his other arm and Johns left arm holding them high in the air. Lillian announced them as the winners and left the ring. Jeff put his arms around my waist pulling me to his side as I smiled gave him another small congrats kiss. We walked away from the ring as I saw the person who was giving me evil glares. Everyone was screaming and cheering for Jeff and Cena's win, except for him. He just stood there watching us with no expression on his face; except for in his eyes you could see evil. He looked so familiar, yet I couldn't think of who he was. I turned back to Jeff as we left to go backstage to our dressing room. He noticed the thinking expression on my face and raised one eyebrow. We got to our locker room and we walked inside.

"Niki?" he asked.

"Huh?" I asked leaving thought. That whole time I was going through my mind trying to find out who he was.

"You look nervous, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing"

"Really?" he asked his eyebrow rising again. He knew when I was lying, I sucked at it.

"I just saw someone out in the audience that looked familiar."

"So you're worried about that?"

"Well sort of, he looked pissed, and didn't even seem like a WWE fan, he just watched me that whole time"

"That perve, doesn't he know you're married, to me!" he said with a giggle.

"Jeff" I said rolling my eyes.

"Want me to kick his ass?" he asked getting in fighting position bouncing up and down with his hands in fists. He had a smirk on his face when I grabbed his hands and brought them down to his side still holding them.

"No, I'm fine. This baby kicks hard enough that ill just use him… or her." I said he laughed we got our stuff packed after we got out of the shower and left to the hotel. When we got there, we went to bed, at least I did, I was exhausted.

I shot up from sleeping, wet with sweat, and breathing heavy. Jeff shot up next to me, since his arm was draped around mine when I shot up, I must have woken him.

"Niki, what's wrong?" he asked immediately waking up from his tiredness when he noticed the sweat on my face and shocked expression I had. He grabbed my shoulders and watched me as I sat there for a minute

"I know who the person is that was at the arena" I said after a long moment of silence.

"The one who was watching you during my match?"

"Yeah"

"Who?" he asked still holding my shoulders

"I had a dream, well sort of like a flashback to when I was kid. Remember when I first moved in?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Well, remember my dad?"

"Yeah…Niki, what does he have to do with this?"

"Well, my dream was when we finally got him arrested. Jeff, the person in the arena was my dad…"

**A/N: sooooo, twist, kind of. Short chapter I know but the paragraphs are long in the beginning so yeah. Tell me what ya think.**


	9. Chapter 9 whats next

Chapter 9

**A/N: ok well her dad is back what will that mean… so…..**

**JEFF HARDY IS THE CHAMPION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Best day ever…I fucking missed it too!!!!! Seriously I get like all PPV'S and I miss that one…kind of good thing though, when I thought he was coming out at survivor series, I scared the shit out of my mom I scream so loud…so yeah it would have been worse and YAY he won!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Who ever is mad about Jeff winning…message me and I'll tell you why he won, I tell you about how he should have won along with Matt a long time ago!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Now…story time…**

**Disclaimer: I own Niki and her unborn child lol… if I only could own Jeff… then I could wear his Championship belt… and ya know… id be with Jeff..so…yeah…end of story…well not really, the story is starting now, but yeah ya get it…**

"Wait, you mean your dad, as in the one who used to abuse you, the one who got arrested, the one-"

"Jeff I only have one dad."

"But how, we, he, ugh, this is so confusing!" he said as I smiled at the face he made.

My smile faded.

"Jeff, he knows where we are"

"No he doesn't"

"He was at the arena, he knows we wrestle!"

"That doesn't mean he knows where we are"

"Were at the Hotel across from the arena! It's not hard to find us!" I nearly yelled

"Niki, I have bad news, your dad-" Matt said barging in

"Is out of Jail? We know. And knock next time, you never know if we were-" I said

"I got it and how do you know?"

"We saw him at the arena yesterday" Jeff said.

"Well to add on to all this fun, he's downstairs walking around" he said I looked at Jeff with worry covering my face. Jeff pulled me into a hug rocking back and forth.

"It's okay hun" he said trying to comfort me.

"No it's not, he knows were here, who knows what he's here for! You saw what he did to me when I was young, imagine what it will be like now!"

"I will not let him touch you, I promise!" he said breaking the hug. A tear fell from my eye and he brushed it away with his thumb. "Now Matt, what are you doing walking around at two in the morning?"

"I, uh, I have to go" he said quickly leaving the room.

"Somehow you tease him, and you're the younger brother" I said with a playful smile. He smirked back.

--

"Niki, Niki, hun wake up babe" I heard very faintly

"Ugh, not now" I said rolling over burring my face in the pillows

"Hun, it's 8:30"

"Ugh" I groaned

"Please?" he begged

"Fine" I said getting up. I looked at him as a huge smile was plastered on his face "What?"

"Nothing"

"Why are you smiling?"

"I just love you"

"I love you too, now move you woke me up, now I'm going to take a shower"

"Can I join you?"

"Tempting but no"

"Why?" he asked with a pout

"You woke me up, now I don't like you"

"Ugh, that's so mean" he said slapping his hand to his chest, which I just noticed was bare. That made it even _more_ tempting!

"Thanks" I said getting clothes and walking into the bathroom.

After my shower I got dressed in Bermuda-like shorts that went just below my knees. They were green and very light, almost white, faint green. I put on a matching shirt with a white small skull in the lower left corner. I did my hair, which is naturally straight, so all I did was style it in a spiky styled bun letting my angled bangs fall out and I brushed them to the side. I put on midnight-blue eyeliner which is all I usually use. I'm not a big fan of makeup. I exited the bathroom, and saw Jeff getting dressed.

"Ugh, you don't knock?" he said turning around

"Were married, what's the point!" I said showing him my left ring-finger

"I'm kidding" he said

"I know" I said walking towards him. He backed away, and I stopped looking confused

"You didn't let me join you in the shower, so no kisses!" he said putting his hand in front of my mouth to stop me from kissing him

"Ugh, that's so not fair!"

"Neither is you not letting me join you!"

"Fine, then no…um… aw shit I can't think of anything, see that's why you aren't supposed to wake me up early!" he laughed.

"Are you packed?"

"Almost" I said grabbing my phone, chocolate by the way, and IPod. "Now I am. Are you?"

"Yessiery" he said

"You make up the most random words

"That's why you love me" I nodded trying to kiss him again. He put a finger to my mouth. "Bitch move the finger and kiss me!" I said. He laughed and did so.

"Hey, whoa later" someone said barging in

"Ugh, can't you knock!" I yelled breaking the kiss

"It's Chris, he doesn't know how" Jeff said

"Sorry" he said

"What if we were 'busy'" Jeff said

"JEFF!" I said slapping his arm

"Ow, abuse"

"I resent that!" I said.

_Cough_

"What?" I asked

"Vince needs to see you two in the lobby."

"Ok" we said, I put my bags near the door, linked arms with Jeff and we walked down the hall to the lobby.

"Where's Chris?" I asked Vince when we got downstairs in the lobby.

"This doesn't concern him, he was just meant to get you three" he said as Matt reached us. "Okay, so I called you down here because there seems to be an issue." Vince started. We all looked confused. "There has been someone walking around looking for you" he said. My face went white, Jeff squeezed my hand looking at me. "The front desk said that he was looking for any of you, and that he is a family member. Is he?" he said looking straight at me

"What is his name" I said in barely a whisper.

"He said his name is Eric" my face went even whiter.

"Niki, my baby girl, where have you been?"

**A/N: so… tell me your thoughts on this chapter. Press the green button and type in what you think. Thanks and bye!**


	10. Chapter 10 FUCK

**A/N: good news, I'm on Vaca and I am starting to like typing, this story at least. I don't know why, but for some reason I love writing abuse LOL I'm so **_**nice**_**. Ok if any of you watched Redemption song with Y2J…soorry…Chris Jericho…then you have probably heard Mixi's song, which I love. If you haven't then go on YouTube right now, read the story after words, and listen to Mixi-I miss those days (ghost) best song I think!!!!!! Ok so this chapter is serious but you know me, it has to be Random too, so yeah its kinda…Random but serious!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own Nikki and her father… ugh I want to own Jeffers…and Miz…ers he-he that works Mizers!!! And Emmett but he isn't a wrestler, so yeah…but I still want him… =] yes I want Emmett, Edward is but UGLY! But yeah enough of my Disclaimer…he-he that's a fun word to say…but yeah time for the chapter**

**CONTAINS LANGUAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - not Spanish, I mean stuff like…**

Chapter 10- Fuck!

I shot up from my chair and stood there, staring at my so called _dad_. Jeff stood next to me holding my hand still, Matt on my other side.

"Oh sweetie, how I missed you!" he said

"What the Fuck do you want?" Jeff yelled at him

"What? I just missed my daughter"

"LIKE FUCK YOU DID!" I screamed at him

"Daughter?" Vince asked, probably confused at our family reunion

"Not now Vince, this is personal!" I yelled to him. He nodded and walked away. I turned back to my _dad_, nostrils flared. "How the Fuck did you fucking get the fuck out you motherfucker?"

"FUCK" Chris yelled running down the hall flaring his arms in the air. We all turned watching him, confused.

"Look, It's been ten years, I did my time, now it's your time!" he said as John ran by.

"Your time is up, my time is now-"

"NOT NOW CENA!" Jeff yelled to him "Look, Eric, you need to go back to jail, or anywhere, just get the fuck away from here"

"Oh so Mr. Skittles hair has a backbone?"

"Skittles taste the rainbow" yelled Randy running by

"What the fuck is with people running by!" I screamed

"Niki, take a breath, e for a minute" Matt said trying to calm me

"How can I take a breath and calm down? Have you seen what just came into my life!" I yelled at him.

"I'm a what?" Eric said

"No, more a piece of shit that I don't want to ever see again. Look, I'm not a kid anymore, so I am not scared of you, nor as hell do I love you anymore!" everyone looked at me, surprised, except Jeff, who was smirking. "Look you think after abusing me, I'll take you back as a father? Fuck no!"

"You think I want _you_ back after putting me away?"

"Then why are you here!"

"So you three can pay for what you did!" he yelled stepping forward and grabbing my arm. Bad move. I reversed it flipping him over. I put one foot on his chest, making sure he stayed down and smiled. Jeff came over half hugging me and we started to walk away.

"Look out!" Matt yelled. I turned around and boom straight to the head!

I fell to the floor staying there for a minute trying to regroup. I tried to get up, but Matt jumped in front of me, forcing me back down.

"Stay down" he ordered. I did as I was told. I saw Jeff on the ground holding his left arm, and then I noticed the red next to me dripping into a pile. Great I'm bleeding, explains the pain in my head. I turned my attention back to Jeff who was now on top of Eric throwing punches. All of a sudden I felt someone helping me up. I saw John Randy and Chris holding Jeff, Matt and Eric back so they wouldn't fight anymore. Ugh let them, this personal! I looked behind me when I was finally standing, and saw Mickie, Ashley, and Maria.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Ria asked, very concerned.

"I think…" I said.

"Here, sit down, breather, what happened?" Mickie asked helping me to the lobbies couch.

"I- uh, I don't know" I said, making it as truthful as I could.

"Well, whose that?" Ashley asked

"Err" I said. Ugh does everyone have to know I was abused as a child! I know there my best friends, but still.

"Niki?" they said I took a deep breath

"You guys can keep a secret right?"

"Of course!" they said

"Well he's my…_dad_" I said still not wanting to admit that fucker was my father.

"Why was Jeff beating the shit out of him then?" Ashley asked.

"Um, well here's the secret part…" I said pausing

"Look, Niki you can trust us" Ria said

"I know, I just hate re-living this"

"Re-living what?" they asked I felt my eyes fill with tears.

"He used to abuse me until I was nineteen, and he hurt me so bad, that I finally got him arrested. But for only ten years, so now he's back and wanting revenge." I said so low I was surprised they heard me.

"Wait, he abused you" Mickie said

"Yeah." I said taking my hand off my head. I saw blood covering it and closed my eyes.

"Oh my god, here let's get you a rag or something" she got up about to help me up when Jeff came over

"Niki, oh my god, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think"

"I'm so sorry"

"It's fine Jeff. But what did he hit me with?"

"The lamp over there"

"Oh…" I said. Jeff helped me up and gave me a small kiss. He went to pull away but I forced him to continue as I returned his kiss.

"Get a room!" Maria said. I smiled in the kiss waving my arm behind me to try and slap her.

"Stop making out, you're in a lobby!" Matt said coming over. We broke apart and smiled

"We'll finish this later" he whispered. I smiled even bigger and he went up with Matt to talk to Vince.

"Looks like you're feeling better?" Ashley said

"He has that healing touch" I said.

"Let's go look at your head now" Mickie said. We all went up to her room and they got me a rag to clean it, and Ashley got me a Band-Aid to put over it.

"Thanks guys"

"What are friends for?" Maria said. I smiled.

"True, but hey I'd love to stay and chat, but I think Vince wants to talk to me about all of this.

"Ok, bye Niki" they all said. I waved and walked out down the hall to find Vince. When I found him, down near the lobby, Jeff and Matt were still talking to him. I walked over to them.

"Niki, great, anything you need to say about this?" Vince asked

"Well, I think Matt and Jeff saw more than me, so I don't think I could tell you much that you probably don't already know"

"Ok, well thanks guys" he said walking away.

"Niki, I have some good and Bad news"

"Great and you're worried"

"I'm not worried"

"Yes you are your biting your nails" I said.

"Ok, I'm worried."

"So what's the good and bad news?" I asked

"Bad, well they haven't caught Eric, he got away" I cringed biting my upper lip, pissed, and worried, like Jeff.

"Ok, great! What's the good?"

"I love you" he said pulling me into a hug.

**A/N: WTF! Ugh yeah so he's back to abusing her, and even better he got away! Hey all chapters aren't going to have a happy ending. Press the green button that says Review…weiveR backwards, and let me know what you think…**


	11. Chapter 11 why cant this just be a dream

Chapter 11 why can't this be a dream

**A/N: um, what to say what to say…hmmm. I'll just say this…**

**HI!**

**Disclaimer: I own Niki, her father, and…well no one else because VINCE WON'T LET ME HAVE A WRESTLER!!!**

After the_ amazing_ news I broke the hug Jeff was holding me in and walked away. I went straight to our hotel room, sitting on the couch. I pulled my knees up to my chest resting my head on the top of them. After a few minutes the door opened.

"Babe, you okay?" Jeff asked

"Jeff, I'm sorry but I don't feel like talking right now"

"Hun"

"Jeff please"

"Are we still on for tonight though?" I turned around and smiled

"Yes, don't worry"

"I'm not, see I'm not biting my nails"

"Stop cheering me up, I'm pissed, worried, and, well I don't know" I said turning back around.

"Sorry, I'll stop" he said sitting next to me. I put my head in the crease between his shoulder and neck and he kissed my forehead.

"Jeff, what are we going to do?" I asked, tears filling my eyes, Ugh stupid pregnant emotions!

"Relax, we'll figure everything out"

"Relax, how, my father is out of jail and after me, after us. Not to mention I'm pregnant, I can't deal with all this!"

"Please believe me; he will not touch you again!"

"But-"

"No, just trust me on this!" I nodded, the tears falling from my eyes. I looked into his eyes.

"I love you" I said

"I love you too" he said back, kissing me. He got up holding his arms open for me. I jumped into them.

"Lunch?" I asked. Ugh I'm always hungry

"Sure, what do you want?"

"Jeff, I'm pregnant, don't ask me what food I want"

"True, how's friendly's?"

"Great!" he put me down and we left the hotel to find the closets friendly's.

When we got there, we took a seat in the back corner. Our waiter brought us our Menus .

"Hi, my name is Eric, I'll be your waiter this evening" I looked up at him. HOLY SHIT!

"Get the Fuck away!" I screamed

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"Th-That's Eric"

"Yeah Hun, he's out waiter"

"No, that's my father" I said freaking out.

"What, no that's just our waiter named Eric, sweetie, are you okay?"

"I just thought…I'm sorry"

"It's okay, sorry Eric, give us a minute to decide please" he nodded and walked away confused. "Niki, what's wrong?"

"I don't know" I said leaning into him for a hug. He held me tight for a minute. I took a deep breath and looked through the menu. After a few minutes our waiter came back ready to take our orders.

"Ready? He asked

"Jeff look that's Eric, my father!" I said, I was positive that was Eric, my father. I looked over to Jeff, who was no longer there. I looked at Eric, who was giving me an evil smirk. I closed my eyes in fear, re opening them and I was in my hotel room. I screamed sitting up.

"Niki are you okay?

"Yeah, just a dream"

"What about?"

"My father again" that's when I realized I didn't know what was real and what was in my dream. "Jeff?"

"Yeah babe?" he asked, now sitting next to me on the bed, holding me in a half hug.

"What happened?"

"When?"

"I don't know, I can't tell what is real and what was a dream"

"That's because Eric hit you in the head with the lamp knocking you unconscious" he said.

"Oh great so that was real" I said sarcastically as I felt the rather large cut on my forehead.

"Yeah, we tried to get him, but he got away, after that we brought you up here, washed out your cut and laid you on the bed."

"How long was I out?" he looked at the clock

"About three hours."

"Oh Jeff I'm so sorry"

"For what?"

"Bringing you into my life"

"WHAT! Niki, why would you say that."

"Because if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be in this mess, you would have a normal life with someone else better. You wouldn't have to be running from someone."

"Niki, I don't care I love my life, and I love you!"

"sure" I said

"Niki!"

"Face it Jeff, meeting me made your life hell! Thanks for trying to help, but you know that is true!"

"Niki, please stop! I love my life with you, I don't care if I am running from someone, I don't care about anything, I love my life, and I love you! That will never change, no matter what!" he said. I looked up at him, and he tried to hide it, but I saw the tear form in his eye.

"Jeff, I'm so sorry, I just feel so horrible about this" I said and he pulled me into a hug. I put my head on his shoulder and started to cry.

"It's ok babe, I understand"

"I love you Jeff" I mumbled into his shoulder

"I love you too" I got up and picked my phone that was vibrating on the table. I had a new text message. I opened it and read it.

_Get over here NOW!_

_xDirtyDivax_

it was from Ashley. I closed it and turned back to Jeff

"Ashley wants me, I'm sorry"

"Hey, it's fine." I smiled and left to Ashley's room.

I knocked on the door and she answered grabbing my arm pulling me into her room.

"What?"

"What happened?"

"What?"

"Down stairs, earlier, is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That your Ex came, and tried to get you back, so Jeff beat the shit out of him?" she said. I started laughing. "I'll take that as a no"

"Yeah, no that didn't happen. Who told you that?"

"Cody"

"Ah explains it"

"So what happened?" my expression changed

"Err" she looked confused

"Look Ash, you're my best friend, but this is really hard to tell you"

"…" she said nothing looking even more confused

"Well, what happened was that my Father came and well he, well after my mom died, he abused me" her face widened in shock "and so when I moved to North Carolina, I Met the Hardy's. And well we became best friends, and for the first few weeks they, well know one knew he hit me. It usually only happened when he was drunk, and he was drinking less. But one night he hit me and Jeff saw, but he promised he wouldn't tell anyone. He didn't like it and always bugged me about it but never told anyone. Then one night, I went with Matt and Jeff to a wrestling match, it was there last, and well I wasn't supposed to go. My father hated them, wrestling, and just like pissing me off I guess. And so when I got home, I tried to get away without him noticing, but he did, and well he went to hit me but I ducked and ran to my room. I tried to get out by my window, only one story so it wasn't bad, but he caught me pulling me by the arm to my wall. He hit me a few times in my stomach and across the face. I soon fell to the floor and screamed for Jeff's help. His room was next to mine and he always left his window open a little, no matter the weather in case I needed him. Then he kicked me in the ribs telling me to shut up but I kept screaming for Jeff. Soon he came and we ran to the park. Then later my dad got arrested and now he is back looking for revenge so downstairs he was there and he tried to hit me but I flipped him over then walked away but turned around when Matt yelled for me to look out and he hit me with a lamp, knocking me out" I said. She was speechless, her mouth wide open

"That's, that's horrible" was all she could manage to get out

"Yeah, I know" I looked at my phone. It was 2:00, wow time flies when you telling your friend that you father used to abuse you. "Hey Ash, I'm going to see if Jeff wants some dinner, I'll see you later" she nodded still shocked. I left her room and went to mine and Jeff's. I walked in quietly, Jeff was watching TV. I put my hands over his eyes and saw him smile. His hands came up taking mine off his. I jumped over the couch sitting next to him. he smiled and I leaned on to his shoulder. "Dinner?" I asked

"Sure"


	12. Chapter 12 suprise

Chapter 12 Surprise! (Heathers chapter)

**A/N: ok so my computer changed the font and everything and I can't fix it so I have the font back but the spacing might be off. Sorry ill try to get it fixed soon. Sorry this update is later then I actually planned, I was at my dad's and didn't get to update. But here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I own Niki, her father, her unborn child, but I do not own Jeff, or any other Wrestler… seriously Vince didn't your mom ever teach you to share (taken from livin on the EDGE) ugh!**

It's been a few weeks since I've seen Eric, actually know has. Probably because we're in a new city. RAW was starting soon and tonight was the draft. Everyone was here from all the rosters. It was seven so fans were starting to fill the arena. I walked down the hall listening to my IPod. The song was _all these things I hate (revolve around me)_ by Bullet for my Valentine. I walked to the Divas locker room, since I shared my own room with Jeff; I decided to say hi to all the Divas from the other rosters. I felt a large hand land on my shoulder. I turned around to see a friend from Smackdown.

"DAVE!" I yelled giving him a hug.

"Hey Niki, your growing"

"Yeah, that's what pregnancy does to you" I said with a laugh

"So do you know the sex of it yet?"

"No, we wanted it to be a surprise, but I have an appointment Wednesday, I think we're going to ask."

"Will I be the first to know" he asked with a smile

"Maybe, I'll tell you when I can, I promise"

"Ok, well I'll see you later, good luck" he said walking away.

"You too" I said walking towards the Divas locker room again when Chris came over

"So you're going to ask the sex of it now?"

"Yep"

"Why is he the first to know, I've known you longer"

"I'll let him, and everyone else know whenever I can."

"Ok, fine" he said walking away and I finally got to the Divas locker room. I opened the door, and saw everyone jump up

"SURPRISE!" they all screamed

"You a few months late, my Birthday was awhile ago" I said

"This isn't for your birthday, it's a surprise baby shower" Mickie sad

"You don't have to do this"

"We want to, no shut up and be happy" Maria said I laughed and pulled out my phone.

"Let me call Jeff to let him know"

"Already done" Ashley said

"Thanks" I said

"No problem" I sat on the couch next to Maria and watched RAW start. First was RAW vs. SmackDown. Mr. Kennedy vs. Zack Ryder. Mr. Kennedy won and Batista came to RAW.

"Yay" I said

"Let's hope you and Jeff don't get split up" Melina said

"Don't Jinx it!" I said slapping her arm

When the night was over, Raw got Batista, Kofi Kingston, The Miz, John Morrison, Rey Mysterio, and Kelly Kelly. SmackDown got Triple H, Brian Kendrick, Candice Michelle, and Snitsky. ECW got Finlay, Hornswoggle, Matt Hardy, and Carlito. I was upset we didn't get Matt, but we still got some awesome people. I was really happy we got the Miz; everyone thinks he's annoying, but I love him. He's so funny. After the night was over, Ashley, Mickie, Maria, Melina, Beth, and a bunch of other Divas took me out to a bar to celebrate my baby shower. I had water pretty much all night.

"Niki, come dance" Mickie yelled. You could tell she has already had too much to drink.

"Ugh, okay" I said getting up to go dance with everyone. At around 12, they dragged me over to give me presents, which I hate getting presents.

"There not for you so you can't be mad" Ashley told me. I smiled and opened them. I got a bunch of clothes and stuff. Around 2:00 we all left to go back to our hotel. I gave everyone hugs and left to my room.

"You sleeping babe?" I asked coming into my room.

"No, just watching TV" he turned around. "How was you party?"

"Fun, same as all the parties; loud, crazy, but always fun" I said. He got up and walked over to me and picked me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and smiled.

"Think you can stay up a little bit longer?" he asked

"Jeff, I'm already pregnant"

"We'll use protection"

"You said that last time, no look at me, six months pregnant"

"So you're not happy you're pregnant?"

"No, I am, but not tonight Hun" he frowned and brought me over to the bed. He laid me down and started planting kisses up and down my neck. I cringed, in the good way, every time he got my tickle spot on my neck. I soon grabbed his head stopping him and making him put his lips to mine. He smiled into the kiss, which made me. He bit my lip ring, and deepened the kiss. His hands moved from my hips and went under my shirt pulling it up.

"Jeff" I started to say but he kept kissing me not letting me talk. "Jeff" I said again. He stopped and looked at me confused

"What?"

"Not tonight"

"But its so perfect" I tilted my head giving him a serious look and he frowned again. "Sorry" he said

"Only three months till the baby is born, can you wait"

"I'll try" he said. I smiled and gave him a small kiss. "Do you remember when you found out?" he asked

"Of course"

Flashback

_It was a Monday, around 3:00, I had only told Ash, Mickie, and Maria that I might be pregnant. I walked out of the bathroom waiting for it to tell me. Two minutes passed and it turned into a blue cross._

"_Does that mean it's a boy?" Maria asked_

"_No, it means I'm pregnant" I said "Wait, I'm pregnant!" I yelled. My friends yelled with me and I ran out of the room. "I have to tell Jeff" he was in John's locker room, with Randy, Chris, and Cody. I ran in, not bothering to knock._

"_Hey-" Cody started to say._

"_Jeff, I'm pregnant!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me, then Jeff. I didn't care I was so happy._

"_Really?" he asked_

"_Yes!"_

"_With mine?"_

"_No, With Randy's!" I said sarcastically_

"_I didn't, I never, I did- I never did her!" Randy stuttered out_

"_I'm kidding, yes with yours Jeff!" I said running into his arms for a hug._

End Flashback

"I'll never forget that" I said with a smile

**A/N: ok so just a small chapter remembering when she found out she was pregnant, and a party, and Jeff impatient. Lol. Hope you liked it! Please review!!!**


	13. Chapter 13 girls night out

Chapter 13 girl's day out

**A/N: my computer is still messed up with everything but hopefully my mom can fix it soon. Happy new years!!! Hope 2009 brings good fortune to you all and wow I just said a sentence normally for like the first time in awhile lol I've been really hyper lately =] but check out my pictures for this story, I made a banner but I can't get it to work on fan fiction, but I'll keep trying. But yeah go see what Niki looks like =]**

I woke up and stretched, looking next to me. I checked the room, and didn't see Jeff, most likely he was out exercising. I grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to take a shower. When I finished my shower I got dressed in medium dark blue jeans and a long-sleeve plain grey hoodie. I walked out of the bathroom and put my pajamas away grabbing my phone noticing I had just received a message.

_Coffee?_

_xDirtyDivax_

It was from Ashley. I pressed reply and answered

_Sure meet you in the lobby in 5_

_3 more months!_

I finished putting my stuff away and went to the door to leave and meet up with Ashley and get some coffee. I opened the door and he was right there. Neither one of us moved we just stood there watching each other for about a minute of silence.

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked, finally speaking.

"You" he said. He grabbed my arms, and threw me against the other wall. Our room was the last in the hall so next to us was the end of the hall, so I was stuck next to the corner. "I've waited ten years for this" he said pulling his arm back. I felt like a kid again, stuck against the wall, him about to slap me. No, I'm not a kid anymore. I ducked and tried to run as his hand slammed against the wall only. It's not as easy as you would think to run when your six months pregnant, and haven't had your morning coffee. He grabbed my arm again, catching up to me easily and putting me up against the wall again, this time one hand was wrapped around my neck. He hit me across the face once then stopped. His other hand went to my neck and he lifted me into the air, still holding me against the wall. I was losing air fast but he didn't care. I looked over seeing someone, maybe two people running over towards me. One of them ran straight at Eric tackling him to the ground. I fell to my knees, catching my breath. Ashley ran over to me, and I looked over and saw Jeff on top of Eric throwing punches. Ashley helped me up putting my arm around her shoulders.

"Niki, are you okay?" she asked

"Yeah I think" I said still watching Jeff. "But, I have to get Jeff" I said trying to walk over to him. I didn't want Jeff to get hurt.

"No Hun he's fine, come on, let's get to my room." She said helping me walk

"No" I said talking my arm off her shoulders. I tried walking over to Jeff but only made it a few steps then fell to my knees again from being dizzy.

"Niki!" both Ashley and Jeff yelled. Ashley came over to me and Jeff did the same. Both tried to help me up, but Eric snuck up behind Jeff and hit him on the side of the head pushing him to the wall. He came closer to me shoving Ashley over to the wall too and grabbed me again putting me against the wall again.

"Look, Eric, I'm pregnant just-"

"Oh I'll wait till there born, right now I'm focusing on you and your friends" he said attempting to hit me again, but Jeff came over grabbing his arm and throwing him down throwing punches to his face. Ashley came over putting my arm around her should again. We walked to her room and I sat on her bed.

"Are you okay Niki?" she asked

"Yeah, just a little Dizzy." I said closing my eyes so everything would stop spinning.

"What happened?"

"Well I left my room, and he was there, then he threw me to the wall and I tried to run but he caught me and started chocking then you guys showed up" I said opening my eyes

"Yeah I noticed you didn't come to the lobby, so was coming up to see if you were ready when I caught up with Jeff, and we saw him, well, chocking you."

"Well that's what I get for putting him away" I said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, well he deserved that, you don't" right when she said that, Jeff came in.

"Niki are you okay?" he said rushing over to me

"Yeah, thanks for helping me" I said he nodded and sat next to me.

"Ugh I can't fucking stand him, the next time I fucking see him, I'm going to fucking kill him!" he said "I promised you he wouldn't touch you anymore, and he fucking tries to kill you!" he said pissed.

"Jeff, it's okay"

"No it's not, he tried to fucking kill you!"

"But I'm alive"

"But if we didn't show up-"

"I would have gotten out of it and kicked his ass, I may be pregnant, but I'm still a WWE diva!" I said and we all laughed.

"I'm still going to kill him" he said

"As long as I can help, that's fine" I said with a smile "You can help too Ash"

"Oh fun!" she said "isn't this a great way to start your day?"

"Oh yeah, get choked by your father, who is out of jail and want revenge" I said rolling my eyes "By the way, where is he?"

"Um, well when you left with Ashley, he kind of ran off, again."

"UGH What the hell!" I yelled

"Don't stress yourself, your pregnant, not to mention you were just choke" Ashley said

"How can I not!"

"Sweetie relax, it will be over soon" Jeff said. I put my hand to my head pushing my hair back.

"Let's just go, Ash we still on for coffee?"

"If you're up to it"

"I am, anything to get my mind off this" I said standing up to leave "You want to come Jeff?" I asked

"No, I'll let you two have some girl time" he said with a smile

"Ok, suit yourself" Ashley said and hooked arms with me and we left. We went to the star bucks across the street and sat in the back corner so we wouldn't get trampled by fans.

"So do you still want the Sex of your baby to be a surprise?" she asked

"We did, but now we want to know, so we're going to ask tomorrow at my check up thingy"

"Oh, so what do you want the name to be?"

"Well, if it's a boy, we were thinking about Emmett, I know the name is old fashioned, but I love the name!" I said and she laughed "then maybe Samuel, we both love that name, or maybe Aaron, but were not so sure yet"

"I like Emmett, and Samuel. But what if it's a girl?"

"I have a lot, so did Jeff" I said with a giggle "but we like Billie, Tiffany, Lacey, Hannah, and Jeff likes Niki, but I don't want our baby named after me, I don't like that and I don't know why" Ashley laughed. "What?"

"You're so random" she said and I smiled

"But yeah, that's what we like for girl names"

"I like Billie"

"I know it's like my favorite girl name, and what's sad is I got that name from the show Charmed"

"Hmm, never heard of it"

"Oh, its good, but it ended in 2006 I think"

"Oh"

After a while of talking we went back to the Hotel. I went up to my room and heard the water running. I walked to the bathroom door and walked in very quietly. Right when I shut the door, the water shut off.

"Awe" I said as he opened the shower curtain and jumped back almost falling.

"Oh god, you scared me!"

"Sorry." I said and laughed as he was stepping out of the shower.

"So how was your girl time with Ash?"

"It was very good, how was your shower"

"Refreshing" he said and let out a small laugh.

"Good, well I think I'm going to relax" I said as he wrapped a towel around his waist. I pouted and he smirked

"Ok, well I'm going to get dressed, I'll join you in a minute"

"Why?"

**A/N: ok so this was supposed to be typed like the day after New Year's, so January 2, but I kind of stopped and forgot. Ok if there is any spelling mistakes, I can't spell today and I'm cold so it's really hard to type. Anyway review and let me know if you liked this chapter =] **


	14. Chapter 14 finding out the sex

Chapter 14 finding out the sex

**A/N: I'm soooooooooooo sorry for lack of update, I have been super busy. And every time I think of updating, it's too late or I'm too tired, or I'm in school and can't then forget, so I hope you forgive me.**

**So anyone like No Way Out, I thought it was one of the best! Even though Jeff lost and Triple H won, that match was awesome! I laughed so hard at Edge's face when he lost. Christian is back!!!!!!!! Well okay, I'll get to the story now**

**Disclaimer: I own Niki, and no one else. You know we all learned to share when we were 5, why can't Vince share Jeff with me, and Beth, I don't mind sharing!!**

"Niki Hardy?" the doctor called. I stood up, Jeff holding my hand, and we walked over to the doctor who called me.

"Right here" I answered.

"Please come with me." He said. We walked back into the room, and I sat down on the bed.

"Okay, you know what to do" he said getting the stuff ready. "Remember this might be cold." I nodded and he pressed it on my stomach. I looked over at the screen and smiled.

"It's gotten bigger" Jeff said.

"Yeah, it has" the doctor said looking at it.

"Wait, what's that?" Jeff asked.

"What's what?" the Doctor and I both asked

"That" he said pointing to another circle on the screen. The doctor looked at it more carefully, and then looked at our files, then back at the picture.

"Well it looks like a head-"

"OH MY GOD, MY BABY HAS TWO HEADS!!!" I screamed, freaking out.

"No, your babies are fine"

"Oh then what-" I started then stopped. Did he say babies? "… Wait, babies?"

"Yes congratulations, you're having twins" he said. Jeff and I both looked at each other

"What?" he asked

"Twins"

"I, um, holy shit!" I said

"Very Unexpected" Jeff said to himself.

"Would you like to know the sex?"

"Yes, please" we both said

"Both girls"

"I'm speechless" I said. Jeff came over and grabbed my hand helping me up from the table. We smiled and walked out of the room, going to our car and back to the hotel. When we got there, we wanted to tell everyone. I texted Ria, Ash and Mickie, telling them to come down to my room, so I could tell them. They soon came to my room, not bothering to knock, and just ran over to me.

"So, what's the sex?" Mickie asked

"Do you have a name planned for it?" Maria asked

"Boy or girl?" Ashley asked. They all seemed to ask at the same time. So I waited till they were done, then told them.

"Both girls" I said

"AWE!" Ria yelled

"What are you gonna name her?" Mickie asked

"Wait!" Ashley said "Both?"

"Yeah" they all looked at me confused, and my smile grew bigger. "Twins!" I yelled

"OH MY GOD!" they yelled. They ran up to me hugging me. The door opened and Matt, Shannon, and Jeff walked in.

"Niki, that's amazing!" Matt said

"I'm so happy for you!" Shannon said. I smiled and hugged them. After we all talked about it, they left, and Jeff and I packed for our flight at 5:15pm. It was 4:00pm. We left soon after and when we go to the airport, we got some food, and got on the plane. A few hours later I woke up, and we were in North Carolina. We drove to Gilbert's house and told him. Soon after we got home and it was around 8:30 and we put our stuff in our room. We have the week off to set up the nursery, and so we decided to clean it a little. Around 10:00 I got tired and took a small break.

"You should go to bed, we can finish tomorrow"

"No, I'm fine" I said with a yawn. He shook his head walking over to me, and scooping me up, bridal style.

"AH, hey!" I yelled he carried me to our room and put me on the bed. he unwrapped his arms from my waist and gave me a kiss.

"Night babe." I smiled and kiss him back. He left and closed the door. I soon fell asleep after that.

I woke up, and it was still dark outside. I looked over and saw Jeff next to me, smiling. He rolled over and out his arm around me on my stomach.

"Love you" he said

**A/N: okay, no drama, and a short chapter, but two twin girls! So review please, and I'll try to update again soon, or at least before February is over. :D**


	15. Chapter 15 clubbing

Chapter 15 clubbing

**A/N: sorry about the long wait, but I'm here, typing now! Hope you like it! Okay my phone is scarring me, it keeps lighting up on the front screen for no reason! I'm GONNA DIE!!!!! Sorry I had a moment there… okay so I'm a little hyper and it might get weird, but what else is new :D**

**Disclaimer: I own Niki, and Jeff…Ha no, if only I could though.**

It's been about a month now, and it is now September 15, a Monday. RAW was half over. The next match was a tag match. Miz and Morrison vs. Rey and Batista. Jeff and I were in the break room watching Morrison being held in a head lock by Batista.

"Jeff, what time is it?"

"It is-"

"10:16" Maria said coming in.

"Hey Ria"

"Hey guys, how's it going?"

"Good" we both answered.

"That's good." She said sitting down "How's the baby?"

"Babies" Jeff corrected

"Oh, sorry babies"

"They are good, only one more month!" I said with a giant smile.

"I know, that has to be so exciting"

"It is!"

"So, what are you two gonna do for work?"

"Well, I'm taking sabbatical; I guess you could call it. I'm not gonna be back until the kids are ready to come on the road, so probably a few years." I said

"And I'm taking a few months off to help Niki, then I'll be back" Jeff said

"Well that sounds good"

"Yeah-"I started to say but was cut off by Lillian on TV.

"And your winners, by disqualification, Batista, and Rey Mysterio!" she yelled as the crowd cheered

"How is it that every match Miz and Morrison have, they lose by disqualifying themselves?" Maria asked

"I don't know" Jeff said

"But they are good" I added

"True, very true" they both agreed.

"So what are we doing tonight babe?" Jeff asked me

"I'm not sure, Ria you got anything special going on tonight?"

"Well, actually that was the reason I came and found you two, tonight Mickie, Ash, Randy, Chris, John, and I are going out, you two wanna come?"

"Sure, sounds like fun" we both said

"Okay, we'll meet you after the show" she said getting up to leave.

"You don't have a match tonight, do you?" I asked Jeff

"Nope"

"Okay, then I'm gonna head back and take a shower" I said getting up. he stood up with me and took my hand in his. I love it when he does just the little things that show he loves me, like this.

"I'll join you" he said with a smile. We walked down the hall, hand in hand, to our dressing room. When we got in the room, I went to the bathroom and got in the shower. A few minutes later I heard the door open and Jeff join me. A few minutes later we were finished. I stepped out and wrapped a towel around me, grabbing my hair brush and brushing my hair. Jeff got out next to me and put a towel around his waist. He reached over and took the brush from me and held it in front of him. I went to take it from him but he moved it back, not letting me take it,

"Come on Jeff!"

"What do you say?"

"Please"

"And what else?"

"Jeff just give me the fucking brush!"

"That's no way to talk to your husband!"

"Please Jeffie!" I said with my head tilted to the side and a pout on my face. He smiled and gave it to me

"That's better" he said. I rolled my eyes and laughed. I finished and got out of the shower getting my bag to change. Luckily I just brought my whole bag to the arena tonight so all my clothes were in here. I put on a black long-sleeve shirt under a white t-shirt, well maternity t-shirt…The white shirt had flyleaf written on the front, my favorite band, with their flame logo. Shannon drew it on the shirt for me. I had on plain blue jeans and black high-top converse! I straightened my hair, which I naturally straight anyway, and parted my bangs. I looked over when I was done and saw Jeff in blue jeans, a dark purple shirt with green abstract designs on it that he drew, a black button down shirt on over it, un-buttoned, and black and white converse. Both of us smiled and he came over to me.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes I am" I said. We walked out the door and met Maria.

"We sharing cars or…?" Jeff asked

"We can take our own, it's easier" Maria said

"Okie dokie" I said we all got in our cars and drove to the club.

When we got to the club we all sat over in the corner in the couches and ordered our drinks, well I got water, but sill. After a few minutes we got up and danced and talked and just had a great time.

"See you may be Prego, but you can still party" Mickie said, a little buzzed.

"Yeah I know" I said as the next song came on, it was the Cupid Shuffle. We all started to dance to the song following the words. In the middle I stopped and went over to sit with the guys, who barely danced tonight.

"Come dance guys" I said

"No, were good" John said

"And why is that?"

"We can't dance" Chris said

"And it's entertaining to watch you dance" Jeff said

"Fine be that way" I said getting up to dance with them. After about another hour of dancing we all decided to go home. It was about 2:00 and only Mickie and Randy were drunk, but what else is new. I went to bed when we got home as did Jeff.

Around 11:00 we both woke up and got ready for our flight at 2:00. Around 1:00 we left for the airport to leave with Matt and Shannon. We boarded the plane and as soon as we left, I fell asleep on Jeff's shoulder.

"Wake up babe, were here" he said waking me up. I got up, grabbed my things and we drove home. We pulled into the drive way and I saw something on the door. I got my stuff from the trunk and wal;ked up to read the note.

_Lovely home you got here. Your co-worker was right._

_Hope to see you soon, _

_I miss my daughter._

**A/N: so the no9te sucks, but I didn't know what to have him say…I mean it's not like you can go…hmm what would a revengeful father want to say to the daughter he hates after invading her home…? But review tell me what you think :D**


	16. Chapter 16 surprise, surprise

Chapter 16

**A/N: okay so I thought I lost my notebook, but I found it. Phew. I know I haven't updated, I don't know why, but here is the next chapter. Warning its long in the notebook, not sure how long it will be on here though. Hope you like it. (Heather don't laugh at the first paragraph, this was written before our insider!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jeff, or any other WWE superstar, or anything famous that you can basically figure out I don't own. I do own Nikki though :D**

As I picked up the note to read it, I felt Jeff lean his head on my shoulder and I could feel his warm breath down my neck. When I finished the note, I guess he did too because his head came off my shoulder and his breathing grew stronger and faster. I turned around and saw his fists clenched. I could feel his anger, I had the same emotion running through my body! I grabbed his arms and we walked inside with our things. Setting them down, I raked my fingers through my hair.

"This Is bull shit" Jeff started "Why the fuck is he doing this?"

"Jeff-"

"Not only is he pretty much stalking us now, he now has someone _we work with_ helping him?"

"Jeff-"

"Who would help him?"

"Jeff" I said, starting to get louder

"Why would they help him?"

"Jeff-" I yelled

"Really this is ridiculous!" you not listening to me is ridiculous!

"JEFF!" I yelled again.

"I'm sorry babe, but really who-"

"Jeff I don't know any of the answers to that, and its bugging me just as much as you, but can we please just think for a second!" I said aggravated, tears filling my eyes. He pulled me into a hug and I just rested my head on his chest.

"You're not gonna have a mood swing again are you?"

"I can't help it, I'm sorry, but being pregnant and all this shit happening isn't helping me!" I yelled.

"I know, I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry too, I'm just worried"

"I know, its okay."

"It's not okay"

"Believe me it is, we can get through this"

"How?"

"We'll find a way"

"Sure" I said picking up my bags. "I'm going to un-pack" I said walking up stairs. He followed me, and as we entered our room, I saw the window open.

"I know I closed that" Jeff said. I nodded and walked to the window. I saw someone running down the street with long blonde looking hair.

"How the fuck did they get in here?!" I yelled.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Jeff said. "I am going to find this bastard and fucking hurt him!"

"Jeff, breathe, we'll figure it out"

"Hey, that's my line to tell you when your freaking out" he said. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Well, who do we know that's blonde, hates us, works with us, and is stupid enough to help him"

"Beth, no wait she doesn't hate us"

"Torrie"

"She doesn't hate us"

"But we hate her" I said with a cheeky smile

"Yeah, true" he agreed smiling. We both sat there thinking for a minute until I found out who it was, or at least thought it was.

"SAM!" I exclaimed

"What?"

"How much you wanna bet it's her?"

"The camera girl?" he asked. "Why would it be her?"

"Because she hates me because I dated you and she couldn't have you" I said with a grin

"Oh yeah" he said, remembering. We continued un-packing and I decided to go to bed soon after that. I changed into my purple pink and plaid shorts and a long black and white tank top to sleep in. I took out my lip ring, and climbed into bed for the night.

I woke up the next day around 10:00 and heard the TV on downstairs. I walked down the stairs quietly and heard what the TV was singing.

_I'm rescue pack, coming to the rescue_

I rolled my eyes and walked into the living room, standing behind Jeff, who was watching Go Diego Go.

"You need a boat, not a flippin' Race Car, ugh you're so stupid!" he yelled

"Jeff?" I said. He jumped, dropping his bacon egg and cheese breakfast sandwich on the ground.

"Shit you scared me"

"Sorry hun, but what are you watching" he paused and turned around, quickly changing the station and turning back to me.

"Just the game"

"Hun, that's Scooby Doo"

"REALLY!?" he yelled turning around I laughed closing my eyes and shaking my head.

"Babe, why are you watching Go Diego Go?"

"I thought I would get used to it, for the kids…?" he said with a horrible fake smile.

"So you wanted to yell and a talking backpack for our twins?"

"Um…Yes...?" he said with another fake smile

"I'm just messin' with ya babe, relax"

"Fine, be mean" he said with a pout turning back around. I laughed and walked into the kitchen to get me some breakfast. When I came back in, the TV was now on MAD TV.

"I see you changed the channel" I said

"Yeah next was Oswald, and I don't care how much the kids want to watch that show, it scares me!" I laughed taking a bite from my cereal, capin' crunch to be exact.

"Yeah, Oswald is a bit freaky" I said nodding in agreement.

"So how'd ya sleep babe?" he asked me as a commercial came on. Up next was stewart, YAY!

"I slept pretty well, but you were up pretty early, I thought I heard you up around like 9:00?"

"Yeah, couldn't sleep, kept thinking about everything"

"I thought about it too, then I thought, 'we go back Monday, why waste the only few days we have off worrying?"'

"See, that's one of the many reasons I love you" he said.

"And one of the many reasons I love you is your not afraid to show everyone the kid side of you"  
I said with a smile. We leaned in and kissed, when the dorr bell rang. I sighed and put my head down.

"I got it" Jeff said getting up. I heard the door open and footsteps. I walked over and saw Shannon.

"SHAN!" I yelled running and giving him a hug. He returned the hug and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"What no hug for me?" Matt asked walking in. I ran over hugging him. "That's better" he said with a smile.

"So what brings you to my house?" Jeff asked

"Sorry to ask, but the shop is insanely busy, and we need your help" Shan said.

"Um…" Jeff thought for a moment looking at me. I nodded.

"Lets go!" I encouraged him.

"Thank you so much guys!" Shannon said giving me a hug. I smiled and we left to drive to Gas Chamber Inc. when we got there, only one person was working, and about seven people waiting to get a tattoo. Jeff, Shan, Matt, and the other guy working all got a customer and started, while I waited behind the desk playing solitaire on the computer. After I won, twice, Jeff came over to me.

"Would you like a tattoo?" he asked me

"Eh…?"I said he smiled.

"You've always wanted one, you're at a tattoo parlor, with me giving tattoo's…" he continued giving me reasons why I should get one.

"I have an excuse that will beat out all of those reasons."

"And what is that?"

"They hurt!" I simply stated.

"You're a professional wrestler, who not to mention a year ago broke her arm in a match against Beth Phoenix when she threw you into the security wall, yet your afraid to get a tattoo, done by your husband?"

"Well, yeah kind of, and I would have won that match if I didn't try to reverse it and stop myself!"

"Come on please!" he begged.

"But-" I tried to say, but he put on a pout, which he knows I can't resist. "Fine but if it hurts too much, then I'm going to slap you!"

"YAY!" he squealed like a little girl. I bit my lip trying not to laugh at him. We walked over to the chair and he got his stuff ready. "Do you know what you want?"

"Do I know what I want to be put into my skin forever, hmmm, give me a second to think about it" I said jokingly. He laughed and I sat there thinking about what I wanted. Then it occurred to me. I stood up and took out a piece of paper from my back pocket. I handed it to him, and he opened it and smiled.

"You carry this around with you?" he asked referring to the paper. The paper had a drawing, done by him, which he drew for me the day after our marriage. It was a music staff with the beginning notes to our wedding song.

"Of course I do" I replied. He smiled.

"Where would you like this M'am?" he asked

"I would like it curving around my wrist starting here" I said pointing to the middle of my left forearm "Then curving its way down to the bottom of my wrist" I said in an attempted British accent, that failed miserably. He nodded and grabbed the black and white ink and I sat down getting ready. As the needle touched my skin, I held back a scream that would have made everyone deaf, and just grabbed the arm of the chair. Matt came over when he was finished with his customer, and watched me in pain.

"Ooh getting your tat finally?" he asked. Instead of answering, I just grabbed his hand and squeezed. "OW!" he yelled. I looked over at him and he 'bit his tongue'. Jeff finished soon after and I let out a big sigh of relief. "I have been put through tables, fallen off of ladders, been in surgery plenty of times, and much more, but yet you somehow have hurt me more just by squeezing my hand" Matt said. Shaking his hand as I let it go. I laughed and shrugged, as did Jeff. He just shook his head and left.

"So do you like it?" Jeff asked. I looked down and saw what was going to be in my skin forever, and I couldn't be happier.

"I love it!" he smiled and put a bandage over it. He helped me up and when I stood up, I pushed him in the seat.

"What's that for?" he asked.

"Since you got to ink me, I should get to ink you" I said with a smile. I picked up the needle and he shot up from the seat.

"WHOA!" he said. "NO!"

"That's not fair" I pouted.

"You don't know how to work it"

"That makes it more fun!" I said

"No!" he exclaimed

"I'm just kiddin', I would never do that to you, I'd probably draw something horrible, that you would have Shan cover up." I said with a laugh. He laughed too, as Shan came over.

"Speak of the Devil" Jeff said.

"Hey, what's up-HEY!" he said

"What?" we asked

"I was supposed to give you your first Tattoo!" he said

"You were busy" I said "And Jeff wouldn't stop begging and-"

"Let me guess, it's 'cause you love him more than me, fine, I understand" he said turning around.

"NO!" I said running up to him. "Not that much more" I said with a smile.

"Well I'm still sad"

"How I can I make it up to you?"

"Let me give you a tattoo now"

"No, I'm already in enough pain"

"Please, it'll make me so happy!"

"But, but, but!" I stuttered. Shan put on the same pout Jeff did and I tried to look away. "Jeff save me, I don't want another right now!"

"Well-" Jeff said

"JEFF PLEASE!" I yelled "He's guilting me with a pout, ugh I can't take it!" I said. "Shan, you suck!" I said getting back in the chair.

"YAY!" they both squealed"

"Jeff, I'm holding your hand during this!" I said. He smiled.

"Where would you like it and what would you like?" he asked

"One of those nautical star things on my left elbow" I said taking in a deep breath. "Black and purple please" he nodded and got ready. I grabbed Jeff's hand, and about ten minutes later, he was done. I let go of Jeff's hand he his mouth was wide open as he stared at his hand trying to bend his fingers.

"Remind me to never hold your hand again!" he said

"That hurt more than the other!"

"But you love it?"

"Yes, but it hurts!" he smiled, as did I. after a little, we left the shop, and went back to our house.

_Now tears don't fall, they crash around me. A conscious calls, the guilty to come home._

My phone went off and I picked it up, flipping it open.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey Niki"

"Ash!" I said "What's up?"

"Nothing, just got bored, decided to call you"

"Oh"

"So, what have you been up to today?"

"Getting two tattoo's"

"OH MY GOD TAKE A PICTURE AND SHOW ME!" she said

"Okay" I answered "Hello?" ugh she hung up on me!

"Who was that?" Jeff asked

"Ash, gotta show her my new tat's"

"Oh" he said, I took a picture and sent 'em to Ash. "I still don't understand why that song is your ringtone?" Jeff said.

"Miz got me into 'em and it my favorite by them" I said. A minute later my phone rang saying I had a text. I opened it and Ashley replied to the tattoos pictures

_LOVE THEM!_

We got home soon after and it was late so I decided to go to bed again. I got changed and went down stairs for a snack. I grabbed a bag of harvest cheddar sun chips and went up our bed room. When I got to the stairs, I felt Jeff pick me up bridal style and he carried me into our room. He laid me on the bed, taking my chips and standing by the door.

"UGH!" I yelled trying to get up. "STUPID FATTNESS NOT LETTING ME STAND UP!" I yelled" GIVE ME MY CHIPS!" I yelled at Jeff. He smirked eating a chip. "COME ON!" I begged. He laughed and came over to me helping me up and giving me my chips. "Your mean, you know that!"

"But you love me!"

"Not enough to let you have any more chips!" I said hiding the bag from him.

"HEY!"

"Get your own, fatty!" I said. He laughed and shook his head.

"Fine, be mean!"

"Hey I didn't tease you with chips when you couldn't stand up!" he laughed again and I took a pillow hitting him with it.

"Hey!"

"That's what you get!" he laughed and laid down next to me. I put the chips down and laid next to him, snuggling up close.

**A/N: hope you liked it! This took forever to type, since I kept stopping half-way through! But its finished and ready to go! I love writing the ending scene, it was fun! And yes I know getting a tattoo is bad during pregnancy but hey, it's a story, and I don't care! Just pretend there is no harm that can be done! :D review please! Let me know what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17 co worker

Chapter 17 co-worker

**A/N: sorry I know this is way past due, but I've had weeks from hell!!!!!! Other then that, I've been good! I'm wicked tired, and well I hope you don't mind the lateness! Also the chapters following this kinda suck, they are dedicated to my friend and well, I didn't know how to write it and so its kinda weird! But okay ill type now.**

**Disclaimer: I own Niki…and…well that's it!**

Monday night came fast.

I was in the women's locker room with Ashley, Maria, and Mickie, waiting as RAW continued.

"So…" Mickie said.

"So, what?"

"Let's see 'em!" Maria said referring to my tattoos. I rolled up my sleeve and showed them my new tattoos.

"Oh my god, that's so cute!" Mickie said, grabbing my arm, and pulling it closer to her, making me fall off my chair.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, but oh my god!"

"I know, those are really cute" Maria added.

"Ha, I feel special, I was first to see" Ashley said, with a cheeky smile.

"So who drew what on ya?" Maria asked

"Jeff did this one" I said pointing to my wrist where the music notes were. "And Shannon did the star"

"Yeah, and she almost broke my hand when she got the first one" Matt said walking into the room

"Matt! What if we were changing!" Mickie said.

"Then I'd be-"

"Never mind, I know your answer will be perverted!" Mickie said, and Matt laughed.

"So, Matt, what's up?" I asked, rolling my sleeve back down.

"Uh, Jeff wants to see you, I told him I'd go get you if he bought me some brownies" I laughed and nodded.

"Okay, I'll be right there"

"Hurry up, I want my brownies!" he said walking out of the room. I laughed and grabbed my bag.

"I'll see ya guys later" I said. I left, following Matt down the hall. I opened the door to mine and Jeff's room, and walked in."So, what's up babe?" I asked, walking over to him and sitting on his lap.

"I'm almost positive it was Sam." He said

"You mean the one who broke in?"

"Yeah"

"But are you positive?"

"…no…"

"How could we make sure…hmm…?"

"hmm…"

"We could have a party and invite everyone…"

"Sounds good, we need a party any way, but how would it work?"

"She would do something at some point to prove it, and if not, then, well we had a part! It's a win-win situation!"

"True that!"

--

We decided to have the party Thursday and we each took our own job to get ready. Matt invited everyone, Jeff decorated, and I took Ash to get food. After about an hour of the party starting, pretty much everyone was there! I walked into the kitchen to get food to bring out to everyone, and met up with Ash.

"So what's this party for?" she asked

"Well you know how I told you someone broke in?"

"Yeah?"

"Well this is to catch the bitch who did it!"

"Oh, I see!"

"Yeah, hey wanna help me bring food out?"

"Sure" we both grabbed some food and walked out to put it on the table. Right as I walked out, Randy walked into me, making me spill ranch dressing on my shirt.

"Oh, god, my bad, sorry Niki!"

"Its okay" I said. I took a napkin and tried to rub it off. I decided it wasn't working so I went up to my room to change my shirt. As I was switching shirts, I heard talking from my bathroom. I listened closely and heard a female voice.

"Yeah, I know Eric, okay, yes, bye!" I heard, it sounded like Sam. I heard the phone shut and her turn the knob to open the door. I quickly left my room to tell Jeff. I ran down stairs and ran up to him.

"JEFF!"

"What, what?" he asked concerned

"Its Sam, I just heard her talking to Eric on the phone" Ash and Matt were standing next to him, and looked concerned as I explained it. Just as I was telling them, she walked by.

After awhile, we started following her around, inconspicuously of course, until we saw her take out her phone and walk outside. We listened to her from the window in the guest room.

"Look, Eric, I can't do this right now. Everyone is here, the house is crowded with people!" she said. I couldn't hear his reply, but she looked upset. Serves her right! "You think that will work?" she asked. "Well, okay, I'll do that. Yes I have it on me! I'm not that stupid!" she yelled as she shut the phone. She walked back inside and we walked back down stairs.

"So what do we do now?" Ashley asked

"Watch her, make sure nothing happens!"Matt said.

"Yeah, that should work, um, I'll be right back" I said walking into the kitchen. As I walked to the refrigerator, I felt hands wrap around my waist.

"Hungry?" Jeff asked

"Yes, I haven't eaten all night!" I said grabbing a yogurt. He turned me around and kissed me. I pulled apart smiling. "Later hun" I said opening my yogurt. He smiled and left the room, slapping my butt on his way out. I shook my head and started eating my yogurt.

--

After awhile, Jeff and I were out on the 'Dance floor' dancing. Ten years by Rev Theory came on and he grabbed me by the waist pulling me closer to him. He kissed me and we danced until the song ended.

--

About an hour later, everyone started to leave. Only a few people were left, that's including Sam. I looked around, as Jeff started to clean up, but couldn't find her. I ran up to the guest room and opened a window after I saw her outside on the phone, and listened in.

"Yeah, you're all set to come over, everyone left" she said. She hung up and walked back inside. I ran downstairs to warn everyone that Eric was on his way. When I got downstairs, I saw Jeff, Matt and Ash passed out on the couch. I ran over to them shaking Jeff violently to wake him up.

"Jeff, Jeff, get up!"

"It's no use" Sam said behind me.

"What the fuck did you do to them?"

"Oh, nothing"

"Bull shit!"

"Well nothing harmful at least"

"What the fuck did you do to them!" I asked. She just smiled walking towards me. I backed up one step every time she got closer to me, until I reached the corner of the wall and had no way out. "TELL ME WHAT YOU DID TO THEM NOW OR I'LL-"

"You'll what? Hit me? stab me? What?"

"I'm not kidding-"

"You're pregnant Niki, you shouldn't have all this stress on your shoulders, just relax. I won't do anything to harm you" she said

"Bull Shit!" I yelled

"Relax" she said putting her hand on my arm. I shook it off the second it touched me.

"Don't touch me!" And that's when the door opened, and in walked my father. He walked over to Sam and smiled when he saw me in the corner, freaking out.

"Oh, hey Niki, what a lovely house you got here" he said looking around. I shook my head.

"Get out, now! I'm not fucking joking anymore, I will fucking call the cops if you don't leave!"

"How you gonna call 'em, you're blocked in?" I took out my cell phone, not thinking. Eric took it out of my hand, throwing it behind him. I watched it hit the floor and shatter.

"What now little miss Smarty pants?" he asked. I clenched my fists by my side.

"Awe look at you trying to be all tough! You know just because you are a wrestler in the WWE, means nothing!" Sam said. I shook my head, then realized I was getting a serious migraine! I placed my first three fingers on my temples, moving them in a circle, trying to make it go away. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Why did you do that to them?" I asked opening my eyes. "It's me you want. Not them!"

"No, we hate your little husband and his brother, and the girl, well, she's a friend of yours, so It's just a bonus." Eric said. I bit my lip, and took my hands throwing them at him, and trying to push him away. He grab my arms and spun me around locking my hands behind my back. He spun me back around, hands still behind me, but so I was looking at him. He just smirked. "Like that did anything!" he let go, throwing me back against the wall. He took a step closer to me, and another, until he was mere inches from my body. His hand went up to my neck…

**A/N: Ohhh suspense!!!!!!!!!!! Ha ha! Im so evil! So let me know what ya think, and I'm really sorry for the long update!!!!!**


	18. Chapter 18 thank you!

Chapter 18 thank you!

**A/N: ha figured I'd update again quickly, since I don't feel like typing my other story, and my other one, well it's more fun when I'm hyper, which I'm not right now! So here's another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: every time I spell this I think of John Cena five Questions "We need to put a disclaimer at the beginning of this" lol. Yeah well I only own Niki…]=**

He took a step closer to me, and another, until he was mere inches from my body. His hand went up to my neck. I closed my eyes waiting for it. His hand barely touched my neck, but was gone with-in a second. I opened my eyes and saw Matt throw him into a wall, and Ashley take Sam and kick her in the gut. Jeff walked over to me.

"You okay?" he asked

"Yeah, but how did you-"

"Ashley heard her talking on the phone and knew she was going to slip something in our drinks, so she told us. We faked it all."

"But you couldn't have helped sooner?"

"Sorry babe, we needed it to be good timing"

"I don't care, thank you so much!" I yelled wrapping my arms around him, and engulfing him with little kisses. The door busted open and in walked the cops.

"FREEZE, PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR." They yelled "Eric and Sam, you're coming with us!" the bald one yelled. They both looked at each other and tried to run, but they caught them. Sam actually broke free, but the youngest looking cop pulled out his gun. She ran out the front door, but he shot her in the leg, making her fall to the ground. They cuffed them and brought them in their cars and drove off. I looked around confused, yet thankful.

"Ash" Matt and Jeff said. I ran over to her, hugging her tightly.

"Just don't kiss me like you did Jeff" she said. I laughed and pecked her on the cheek

"Thank you so much!" I said hugging her again.

"I don't get a thank you hug, I stopped Eric from choking you" Matt said. I ran over to him, hugging him. He smiled. "Thank you!"

"Well, I'm gonna head out, I left without John, so I have to go make it up to him" Ash said.

"OooOoh" I said

"Shut up!" she left, as did Matt. So it was just me and Jeff left.

"You should go head to bed" he said "You look exhausted!"

"Okie dokie" I said pecking him on the lips. "You coming?" I asked as I walked half way up the stairs.

"In a little, the mess is bugging me"

"I'll help clean-"

"No, you get some sleep" I walked into our room, and got changed into sweats and a tank top. I sat on my bed, and looked out at the night sky. It was beautiful. It reminded me of when I first noticed how beautiful the sky was at night.

Flashback

_He put his arm around my shoulder, and we laid down. I looked away from him and up at the sky. "Isn't it beautiful?"_

"_Yea, it reminds me of you"_

"_What?" I asked looking back at him. He was still looking at the clear starry sky. He finally looked at me starring into my eyes._

"_Ever since the first day you moved here, I just, I don't even know, I just thought you were beautiful." He said._

"_Jeff, I've been the same way" I said sitting up a little. I took the shirt off me lip and he leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back and finally, after a long kiss, we broke apart. I laid down on his shoulder and we fell asleep with a smile on both our lips._

End flashback.

While I thought of that I drifted off to sleep. I was half asleep when Jeff came into the room. A few seconds later I felt him climb into bed. His hand went over my stomach, grabbing my hand and interlocking them, rubbing my palm with his thumb. His other hand went to my stomach lifting the shirt up just enough to see my actual stomach. He slowly caressed it, and then kissed it as if to say good night to the twins. He grabbed my other hand and pinned them both above my head. He leaned over my and kissed my.

"Jeff, i-I need to s-sleep" I said in between kisses "You're the o-one who told m-me to g-o to bed"

"Sorry babe" he said kissing me one last time, except this time I broke my hands free and wrapped them around his neck, kissing him back.

"Love you Jeffie" I said when we broke apart.

"I love you too Niki" he said collapsing next to me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and we both drifted into sleep.

**A/N: awe so adorable at the end. I bet this wasn't what you expected!!!! Oh! Well review and let me know!!!**


	19. Chapter 19 halloween

Chapter 19

**A/N: Well, there are only two more chapters! I'm thinking about a sequel, but that all depends on when I have time, and since I barely update this one…**

**But I do have a few ideas…. We'll just have to see… if you have any ideas, feel free to let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I own Niki…and um…yeah that's it… =(**

It's been about a month since the big shin-dig that happened. It is now Tuesday morning and I had the whole day planned with the girls. We had planned a Halloween party. We rented out a hall close by to where we would be, and were shopping for our outfits.

"So besides me, who can't wait for next week?" Ashley asked. I raised my hand

"Me!" I said.

"I know, it's going to be awesome!" Mickie said.

"I hope, but hey, I need help. What should I be?" Maria asked, looking through the racks of clothing. "I was thinking something like rock-ish…?"

"That would look good on you" Ash said.

"What about me, I have to find something that will fit over…this…" I said pointing to my stomach.

"I think I might be a night bloom fairy" Ash said, holding a costume in her hand and shaking her head.

"I still don't know what I want to be" Mickie said with a pout. I walked over to her, putting my arm around her shoulder.

"Same here, don't worry" I said.

"Would you ladies like any help finding anything?" we heard a guy ask. We turned around and saw a worker. He looked at us, and then looked surprised.

"Look, I know I'm hot, but I'm taken" Mickie said.

"No, well, yes you are, but no, you are WWE Divas"

"Ohh" Maria said. "Yeah"

"Hey, um, do you have any maternity costumes?" I asked. He nodded showing me to the maternity section. He walked back over to everyone, as Maria and Ashley ran over to me.

"We got it!" they both said.

"hmm?"

"A vampire!" Ria yelled.

"That so fits you!" Ash added.

"Oh my god, yes! I'm evil" I said with a smile. I stopped smiling when I noticed Mickie twirling her hair, and shifting her weight over to one knee.

"Oh no, we left her alone" Ash said. We walked back over to her, and just as we thought, she was flirting.

"Micks…you're taken. Don't forget that" I said hooking arms with her and turning her around, and away from the employee. We all choose our costumes, I got a dark cape and stuff for my vampire look, Maria got a nice corset dress with studs and stuff to fit her rock look, Ash got a night bloom fairy costume, and Mickie got princess outfit-she couldn't find anything else.

It was a week later, and the party was in an hour. Jeff, Cody, Randy, Ted, Shannon, Matt, Chris, John, Maryse, Ash, Mickie, Ria, and I all were dressed in our outfits, and setting up the hall we rented for the party. I took a break half way through setting up and sat where the food was. I stole a small piece of candy and made sure no one was looking.

"Niki, candy is for later!" Ash yelled.

"But I'm pregnant, I have cravings!" I yelled back. She rolled her eyes and walked over, stealing a few pieces. I stuck my tongue out at her. She laughed and helped me up so we could finish setting up.

After awhile people started showing up, and the party was on! I sat down at my table, eating a piece of bread when Jeff ran over pulling me up and on the dance floor.

"Are you drunk?" I asked.

"No, why? I can't dance with my wife?" he asked.

"You never want to dance…" I said confused as we stood in the middle of the dance floor.

"Well, I do now" he said with a smile. The song suddenly changed an on came Jeff and mines wedding song. The song was _swing life away, by Rise Against._

"Jeff this is-"

"I know" h said wrapping his arms around me. I smiled, wrapping my arms around him, and dancing to our song. He leaned in and started singing the song in my ear, making me smile more.

_We live on front porches and swing life away. We get by just fine here on minimum wage. If love is a labor, I'd slave till the end. I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand._

As the song ended, he kissed me and helped me back to my seat. He sat down, pulling me into his lap. We swayed back and forth to the next song, _Ten years, by Rev Theory_. Ash skipped over and sat down next to us.

"Jeff, that was so sweet!" she said. I smiled looking back at him. He smiled back.

"I try" he said with a shrug. Jeff picked up his water and took a sip.

"Babe, I'm gonna go dance with Ash, I'll be back later" I said standing up. He nodded and took another sip of his water. I walked to the dance floor with Ashley, meeting up with Micks and Ria. We danced for awhile, then decided to rest. It felt like I was in high school again; partying with friends, people drinking-getting drunk, being crazy…god this is high school!

After awhile, Micks, Ria, Ash, and I were all in the bathroom fixing our make-up.

"Um, guys" I said.

"Yeah?" they asked turning around to face me.

"My water broke"

**A/N: whoot whoot! Okay tell me what you think =D**


	20. Chapter 20 Miracle of birth

Chapter 20

**A/N: SO SORRY ABOUT LACK OF UPDATE!!!!!!!!!! I have been so busy with school, I just have not had time to type, or I didn't want to cause I was too tired. Well, I'm finally updating! And By the way, this is the last chapter!!!! I know, I'm sorry, but…if…****IF**** I can think of more ideas, then I will have a sequel! (If you want to know what I have about it so far, message me, because I have an idea, I just need more details for it.)**

**So, I'm sorry my typing is horrible, so I'll try not to spell anything wrong, no promises thought XD**

**Disclaimers: I own Niki…And Jeff owns himself…now that he quit! AND…Yeah I'm not bringing the other thing up… I own Niki, that's all**

"Perfect timing for a potty break then, huh? Mickie said, slurring her words, in a drunken state. Everyone laughed. "Guys seriously, I'm going into fucking labor, a little help?!" I yelled. Ria and Ash finally realized it, and ran over to me, helping me walk over to the door.

"Someone get Jeff!" Ash yelled. Ria ran in the other room, grabbing Jeff by the arm as Ash helped me to the car.

As soon as Jeff get in the car, we drove off to the nearest hospital, letting Gertrude (The named GPS) tell us where to go.

_You have arrived at your destination_

She said as we got to the hospital.

"We know that, now turn off you stupid machine!" Ria yelled as we exited the car. We got in through the main doors, and Jeff ran up to the receptionist.

"We-"

"You need to fill out forms first, if you've never been here, then you need to fill these out too."The lady said before Jeff could begin.

"No, my wife is in labor, and we need a doctor right now!"

"Well these forms-"

"Can fucking wait, get me and my wife a doctor and room, now!" he yelled. The young lady, painting her nails, and about to answer her phone, looked at Jeff. I walked over to him.

"Fuck it, I'll get my own room!" I said grabbing him. He helped me into a wheel chair and rolled me down the hall. We saw a doctor and stopped him immediately!

"We need a doctor, any doctor, my wife is going into labor, and your receptionist-"

"Follow me" he said, not bothering to hear the rest.

He soon got us a room, and soon after I was actually in labor. Seven hours later, my twins were born. I was holding one, Jeff the other, as Ash, Ria, Shannon, and Matt walked into the was recovering at home from her drunken slumber.

"OH MY GOD, THEY ARE SO ADORABLE!!!!" Ria exclaimed. I smiled.

"So, what did you decide to name these cuties?" Shannon asked.

"Well, this little darlin' that I am holding, her name is Billie Tiffany Hardy, she is 5 pounds, 3 ounces and 20 inches long." Jeff said. I smiled as he kissed the top of Billie's head. I looked down at the bundle of joy in my arms, and smiled harder.

"And this little babe is named after a special friend, who helped both Jeff and I out so very much; Ashley Marie." I looked up and saw Ash smiling, on the verge of tears. "She is 6 pounds 1 ounce, and is 21 inches long" almost in unison they all cheered _AWE_

"Shannon, and Maria, we've decided you two can be the God parents of Billie, and Matt, you will be Ashley's god parent along with Mickie, who we'll tell tomorrow." Jeff said. They all smiled, hugging each of us. I handed Ashley off to Ashley, and Jeff handed Billie off to Matt, who smiled at them. Jeff walked over, sitting next to me on the hospital bed, hugging me tight, and kissing my forehead.

"I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too baby"

That next Monday, after I finally got home, I put the twins to bed and sat on the couch watching law and order, waiting for RAW, when my phone rang.

"Hey baby" I say as I pick up.

"Hey, why are you still up?" he asks.

"Well if I wasn't you calling me would wake me up" I say with a smirk, even if he can't see it.

"Well babe, go to sleep, and record RAW. I'll be home tomorrow. I know you're exhausted." I smile.

"Thanks hun, but I'll watch it, it's your last night."

"I insist you sleep, and just record it. And tomorrow I'll re-act all of it for you!" I smile.

"I love you"

"I love you too, now sleep!" he says. I can hear the cheeky smile in his voice. I hang up, and press record on the DVR, and walk back to my room.

It seemed like only five minutes after I fell asleep, the twins started crying, when in fact it was 4 hours. I walk over to their cribs and pick up Ashley, who was crying the most. I see hands reach over and pick up Billie and smile as I see the familiar root tattoo printed on the arm. I look up, and smile at him as he leans in and kisses me.

"I thought you-"He cut off my sentence with another kiss.

"Surprise!" he says. I smile again. "Here, give me Ashley, and go back to sleep." I smile, handing him Ashley, and kissing him again, before walking back to the bed. I close my eyes and instantly drift to sleep, until I feel Jeff's hands caress my right arm with his thumb. I roll over seeing him lying next to me.

"Jeff I-" he cut my off with a kiss, this time a passionate one. I kiss him back, smiling into the kiss. "I-Love-"I tried to say, but he pulled me closer to his body, embracing me in a hug. I curled up against his chest, kissing him one last time before drifting back to sleep.

"I love you too" I heard him say, before I was once again, asleep.

**A/N:I know, short, but I hope you liked it…if not I'm sorry!!!!**

**So this was the last chapter, and if you have ANY IDEAS for a sequel let me know, and I'll tell you mine.**

**I love all of you who read this…and liked it, and even those who didn't cause you still read it XD**


End file.
